Hell Bent
by Inuys-hispanicgirl
Summary: Vampires and Werewolves, enemies since the beginning of time but when an unfortunate event causes them to live together...can they learn to get over that angry bond between their feuding races? :SasxSak:
1. New Home, Again

Sum.-Sakura Haruno, Vampire that goes to The Dark Academy. Sasuke Uchiha is a Werewolf who use go to a human school. After a little incident on Earth, Werewolves are banished to Hell forever. The world Vampires already were banished to, centuries ago. In Hell, Infinite Twilight rules. Uchiha, along with other werewolves such as himself, are the newest edition to Dark Academy, but even Teens get angry, and werewolves and Vampires are enemies. When push comes to shove, Sakura and Sasuke are the ones to cause even more hell…

**a/n: A new story! Yay! I've been working on this one for a while...i kinda have a plot not really...but so far I like it, hope u all do to!**

**Disclaimer: Don't Naruto...-sigh-**

* * *

HELL-BENT

CHAPTER 1: NEW HOME…AGAIN

* * *

The noise in the court room rose to a loud murmur. The people watching split between humans and nonhumans, werewolves. The only nonhuman beasts that still lingered the earth.

The judge banged the gavel against the wood. The noise in the room went silent almost immediately. Even the nonhumans respected the mortal judge, even though he was against them at that very moment. He glared down at the nonhuman that was being prosecuted and then over to the defense with soft eyes.

The raven haired teen rolled his eyes. He could see how the judge was playing favorites right than. He was one of the many humans that wanted the werewolves to the leave the earth too. Even the President was talking about evicting the last of the nonhumans to start a pure race again.

The teen that was being convicted, sat at the wooden table in front of his own people and before the judge himself. Next to the long table was another one, where the people that were 'harmed' were suing/convicting him for his actions. The teen was idly disappointed in his own kin to have _obeyed_ the judge, he wanted to spit on the judge. Perhaps even his own people for their butt-kissing.

The teens attorney sat nervously beside him. The attorney was a tall, lean man that looked to be a very big push over. And he was. With every movement he made, his hands would shake with fear. He stumbled over his own words constantly and he seemed to be lost at all times.

Not like the district attorney, more handsome and masculine. He spoke and walked with confidence and made it seem that it was the teen's fault for world hunger or diseases like cancer. So far, he looked to be in big trouble. The DA was on a role of right and wrong, it didn't seem irrelevant to the case at hand.

"There is not enough _justice_!" yelled the DA, "And this…this menace is responsible for it!" he pointed a finger at him. "America is pure. The men who died for us to have freedom. And this boy is making a mockery of it!"

He rolled his eyes again. "Objection, irrelevant." he muttered with a tone that was bored as hell. The DA stopped, obviously angry at the interruption. The judge banged his gavel hard enough to break it. He obviously didn't like the convicted.

"Sasuke Uchiha, objection _overruled_. You have an attorney and you don't speak for your self." he turned to the district attorney, "Presume."

Sasuke leaned back in his chair angrily. "This is why I hate humans…" he muttered.

Sasuke's attorney grabbed a napkin and dabbed his forehead. "_Oh god, he's sweating again_…" thought Sasuke, "_What a loser…why did I hire him_?"

He smirked, he suddenly remembered why. He was the only human that would accept to be an attorney, and that was because he threatened him to do it. Nonhumans weren't given the same privileges as humans. They only got lower jobs and were allowed to go to school.

Plus they couldn't go to college, no matter how high your grades were and they couldn't have high demanding jobs, no matter how good a potential worker they were.

It was sickening. He had offered twice as much money than the average attorney makes, yet they all refused. This weakling, mentally _and_ physically, was the only one he could actually push over and _demand_ that he had to work for them.

Sasuke elbowed his attorney, "Tell him." he muttered, "Call the objection…"

He shook and Sasuke brought his hand away from him to make him stop being nervous. His arm shook but he raised it and with a quivering voice that sounded like a mouse's squeaked more than a lions roar.

"O-objection! Why's…why's this relevant?" he asked. "…Right…?"

The judge nodded, "Objection sustained."

The DA walked over to the wooden table and picked up a folder. He looked up at the judge, "I call, Ms. Danielle Smith to the stand."

A curly blond teen human girl walked up to the stand. The portly bailiff held a bible out and she put her hand on it and rose the other in the air. She swore to tell the truth and nothing but the truth than sat in the seat.

The DA smiled nicely at her. She nodded in response, her eyes were harboring the feelings of fear. Obviously from Sasuke but not that he cared.

"Tell me, Danielle. How long have you attended Colin's High School?" he asked.

She nodded, "I'm on my second year now sir."

Sasuke rolled his eyes again, he wanted nothing more than this to be over. "_Just give me my damn verdict…_" he thought with malice.

"So you're a sophomore." She nodded and he continued, "How long have you known Sasuke Uchiha?"

"I've heard of him when I gossiped with my friends. I knew of his reputation at school when I moved here five years ago. Personally, a month."

He nodded, "In your own words, tell me what happened."

She idly glanced at Sasuke. His eyes met with hers and she cringed noticeably. Sasuke didn't have anything against her. He didn't even glare at her. But his stone cold gaze send chills up and down her spine that cause her to shiver.

He hadn't threatened her at all. At least not yet. Yet she was scared of him, for something. Her eyes told him something but not exactly what. The DA stepped to her side to block Sasuke from her view. He leaned forward so only she and the Judge could hear.

"He won't harm you, he can't lay a hand on you now. Go ahead and tell your story."

Sasuke, and the whole nonhumans section, heard clearly. Sometimes, humans were simple minded as to what they did. The girl nodded slowly, rubbing imaginary tears away.

She thought of him as a murderer and her story was about to tell of one.

"It was on a Friday night. I was at the park with some other sophomore girls and guys. We were all hanging out together, deciding whether to go to a dance or not…"

* * *

"Isn't it a wonderful night?" asked Danielle, her hair hollowing around her face.

Her friends solemnly agreed. The night was peaceful and quiet. The music of the late night birds and crickets added a soft rhythm that was much like a lullaby. Danielle's date wrapped his arms around her frame. She only tilted her chin up to met the huge full moon.

"Isn't the moon…just gorgeous tonight?" she whispered lightly.

"Yeah…it's…romantic." whispered her friend.

"We should probably get a move on, full moon's bring out the creature of the night." whispered Danielle's date with a low menacing voice.

The girls shivered and Danielle hit him, "Stop it. That's scary." she whispered.

"Well, their not like vampires who suck our blood."

"Yeah, but they eat our flesh." Danielle jumped down from her spot and began to walk towards the car. "I don't know, but I want to go somewhere with more people. Please Chad."

Danielle's date, Chad tugged on her arm, making her stop, "Come on Dani, I was kidding." he gave her a quick peck to make her nerves settle down, "Besides, that Uchiha kid that keeps following you around is a dog. Aren't you afraid of him?"

Danielle nodded, "Of course! But I'm even more afraid how he'll react if I reject."

"He is known for his temper and solitude." muttered her friend, Christy.

Chad wrapped his arms around Danielle, "I'll protect you hun." he whispered in her ear. "Damn the Uchiha."

"Chad-"

Danielle's voice was cut off when a loud howling was heard. Their hearts began to pick up their pace as they stood shocked. Danielle tightened her grip on Chad's shirt.

"Let's go." she urged. "Please…"

"Let go of her…" growled a low voice.

Chad glared, "Uchiha. Why are you here? Get lost."

The raven chuckled. "Are you kidding? The night, the moon, and the earth is my reason for being." he glared, his eyes gleaming in the dark. "And your hands are on my chosen mate…"

"_Mate_?" muttered Chad with malice. "She's not yours, where the hell do you get off? Claiming that you can never have?"

Sasuke stepped forward, his body enveloping in the light of the moon. His eyes were sharpened, like the canine in him. His hands clawed and his canines extending with the growing minute.

"I always get what I want. And every month I need a mate…just to get my…" he smirked, "pleasures under the full moon. It's a need…that, or I _kill _to eat. Not that I don't do that every night." he wiped his mouth.

"You…you monster." whispered Chad.

"Hm. You don't know the definition of it. But don't blame me, it's our need. Like you need to eat, so do we." whispered Sasuke. He outstretched a hand towards her, "So, hand her over…"

Danielle stepped back, the look in his eyes were a mix of hunger and lust. Chad stepped in front, standing before her in a protective manner. Sasuke just flexed his fingers, giving them a crack as he stretched his neck.

"Alright than…" muttered Sasuke, his tongue escaping his mouth only to lick his lips in anticipation. He lunged through the air and attacked Chad mercilessly.

Danielle's scream was high and rang through the air.

* * *

There was silence in the court room. The humans murmuring among themselves again.

"Poor girl…"

"That…_murder_!"

"I say we send them _all_ away! All their kinds!"

Danielle cried into the palms of her hands, her sobs loud and uncontrolled. A bit _too_ much and over dramatic for Sasuke. He couldn't smell any tears…in fact, it was hard to see if she had any tears, her face was pressed so hard in the palms of her hands. He remembered it quite differently. In fact, _very_ differently. He knew no one would want to hear him out, he couldn't question himself.

And surely, if put on the stand, they'd twist around his answers and give him bull. Sasuke leaned back in his chair, this case was as good as lost to him. He could feel the anger from his kin, both directed at him and the pathological liar on the stand.

He snorted, "_And she 'swore' to tell the truth_…" he thought.

"Would you like to cross examine?" gritted the Judge. The little speck of faith that Sasuke might have been innocent completely gone now. They hadn't even questioned any of the werewolves. So far, it was people that were always against them.

"No…" Sasuke glared at his attorney. Elbowing him again as he pointed to the top of his paper. "but…I do call Naruto Uzumaki to the stand."

"_Finally, someone with half a brain instead of nothing_…" thought Sasuke with bitter taste. Unfortunately, Naruto had been his only witness. So it was two words against three…

Naruto placed his hand on the bible. "Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth, so help you God?" asked the portly Bailiff.

Naruto yawned, "Yeah-yeah. The truth stuff…sure." he muttered. The bailiff glared but stepped back, allowing the spike haired blond to reach the stand.

Danielle was just stepping off as Naruto came up. Naruto glared at her, his eyes glowing a hint of yellow as he growled at her. She quickly took two steps to the side before walking past Naruto. Naruto smirked in triumph, like a dog who just received a doggy treat.

"Stupid lying girl…" he muttered as he sat down, the small microphone echoing what he had just said.

Sasuke smiled at his display. In fact, it brought smiles to all of the werewolf kind. Especially since this was being taped live. Sasuke's attorney coughed and stood up. He tripped over the leg of the table, earning a small laugh or two from the crowd, he quickly regained his composure. He stared at his paper, than up to Naruto who had the same dull bored expression as Sasuke.

"Well, get on with it…" muttered Naruto.

The attorney laughed lightly, "Right-right." he looked down once more than back up, "Uh, Naruto. Y-you were with Sasuke t-that night Chad got a-attacked, right?"

Naruto nodded, "Yeah-huh." Naruto leaned against the seat, his arms resting behind his head, serving as a pillow.

Sasuke folded his arms as he mouthed the next question, feeling slightly proud of his weak attorney for reading the questions right. "Where were you two heading?" he asked.

Naruto smiled, "To a night club, nah. There aren't any good ones in town. We were heading to the school dance…You know, to get our groove on and all that jazz. Maybe even get lucky…Moon Heat. You have to love it."

The room was filled with slight snickering. Mostly from the males on the nonhumans side. The attorney nodded humbly, not really understanding the term moon heat…though any one who was any one knew what he meant. Even humans…

"Okay, so were you two drunk at all?"

Naruto snorted, "Drinking is like…a _sin_ to us." he laughed at his own humorless joke, "We do drink and we did drink that night. But not to get so drunk we'd go on a killing spree. That'd be like…a lot of beer. And I mean _a lot _of beer. We werewolves have a bigger system and can take three times the more beer than humans can. Even then, we rarely get drunk. It's fun." he chuckled, "'Specially when you drink with humans, 'cause then their all really drunk and do stupid things…it's funny. And they call _us_ animals."

"T-thank you. That's I-it your h-honor." whispered the meek attorney.

"Defense? Cross examine?" asked the Judge.

The DA nodded and stood up. Brushing imaginary dust from his tailored suit he took several strides in front of Naruto. Naruto watched him back and forth with little amusement.

"Yes…?" asked Naruto with innocence that was sarcastic.

"Did you kill that night?" he asked.

There was silence. "_Aww…damn_." thought Sasuke. Not the right question to ask any werewolf.

"Of course." he shrugged, "We need to eat to stay alive. It's like you humans, you eat animals, yet you don't get sued or whatever for it, why should we? We're just eating what's our food. So what if blood is tantalizingly sweet to us? You eat cows and other animals…cows have blood. It's the same."

"So you did kill Chad that night for your sick feedings?" The attorney smiled, waiting for a full on confession. Naruto smirked.

"Oh, how I wish I did kill him for food." His smirk was replaced with a frown, "But no. I didn't. Unfortunately, I don't eat _junk_."

The DA bit his lip and hit the stand with his palms, the smack loud and silenced any low talking. Naruto continued to smile at the anger of this man, the man who was trying to be so intimidating, but it only further extended the smirk on Naruto's face.

"Liar!" he yelled accusingly.

"Nope." he muttered, "It's true. Run that little…lair under a truth scanner-whatever-miggy and see that she was lying her little petite ass off."

Small gasps were heard as he swore in court. It seemed to stab the pride of all humans in there. Though, he failed to see why. He rolled his eyes.

"Oh come on. Don't act so surprised. She has the biggest reputation at school as the school's whore who moved from…_Tennessee_…" he waved his hands up in the air all 'excited' like.

"I'm from New Jersey!" she grumbled.

"Whatever. It's funny, she puts on a few crocodile tears and we all feel sad…and even for Chad's death. Dude, he was the school's jock. A jock who couldn't fry an egg if it was already done for him! He beat up the weaker kids and force them to do his biddings. And to top it all off, he was a crazy drunk and a jerk to boot. I say, good that he's gone. One less drunkard." He laughed. "See, I'll tell you what really happened that night…"

* * *

Naruto stretched his arms as he let out a long yawn. His nap was cut short due to Sasuke. Naruto had almost slept through the full moon! So, part of him was thankful to the bastard that he woke him up. He wasn't sure if he'd do that for him.

Laughing to himself, Naruto stared at the moon. He felt his heart pick up it's pace, the change evident in both of them. It ran strongly in their veins that night. It always ran strong during the full moon, that's when they had no choice but to change into their wolf forms.

The full moon only came out once every month, and that's when the desire to mate and turn became gold for werewolves. It was a curse to deal with. Of course, the full moon wasn't the only time they could turn to wolf, they could turn wolf any time they wanted to. At times, anger or any other strong emotion could trigger the change.

But during the full moon, it was a _must_. Or blood lust would attack the insides and send them mad. It was a given, wolves could always sense when the next full moon would be. It sang in their veins like a morning bird.

Sasuke growled and hunched over as the change erupted from him. Naruto followed. Bones cracked and snapped as they rearranged, low growling was heard. The snarl was fierce as their canines grew, and their snout grew out.

Their pelt grew all over them, and their eyes took a sharp animalistic look. Leaning up at the full moon, they howled. Howled to the moon for providing such light and radiance. The two wolves jumped from the building, heading into towns. Running on the streets and sidewalks that humans dwelled on.

Upon seeing them, they moved with a feared look and smell. They knew better than to get in the way of a wolf. The dance was heard to their most sensitive ears, it would take them no longer than five minutes to get to the school grounds. But another smell and sound was heard.

It was the smell of oncoming death and the sounds of drunks. Sasuke being the one to change back, felt like toying with drunkards. Both him and Naruto knew those voices belonged to students at their school. Having blackmail against them wasn't so bad, besides, it was a bonus to them on such a wonderful night.

"Phft! It's-it's…wolf boys…" slurred Chad, the jock. Naruto covered his nose, he was the one who reek of death the most. Fate had death in store for him some time soon. Sasuke and Naruto were guessing that he was intending to drive home in his state. The other's had a minor scent.

Fate was unsure with them.

Cans and bottles littered the ground around the group. Danielle clinging to the arm of Chad, laughing with the slurred attempt to speak. Her other friends Christy, the socialite prep getting necked on by her boyfriend who was ragingly drunk as well. Both unaware of the situation at hand and probably won't know what'll go on between them until morning where the tears and regretful actions are considered.

"Hn. Wasted." muttered Sasuke, trying his best not to smell. Both the smell of alcohol and death mixed together burned his senses to no end.

Danielle laughed and sauntered up to Sasuke. Her face flustered and eyelids droopy with the effect of too much beer. She draped her arms around Sasuke's neck, her face mere inches from his.

"Sasuke, take me with you…" she slurred, a smile on her lips. "I want you…you _need me_."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "I don't mate with humans…" he hissed through his canines that hadn't changed back to regular teeth, yet stayed razor sharp.

She toyed with his raven bangs that caressed his cheeks. "Just this once…" she whispered. Her voice a mere tease.

Sasuke brushed her off, "Tempting. But not enough, I tend to go for better girls. Preferably, ones who don't reek of alcohol, death, and sex." He backed up, not being able to smell her breathe any longer. She frowned.

Chad tripped and finally made his way over to them. Pushing Danielle behind him, almost knocking her petite form over. He tried to stand tall and puffed his chest to look masculine. Sasuke glared, his eyes were close to blood shot and he wanted nothing more than to dare them to do something stupid and be on his way.

Right now, he was good on going away. Sasuke couldn't black mail a dead person. He wasn't exactly too keen on something like that either. Sasuke smirked and spun on his heel, hooking his thumbs into his pockets to get lost.

Chad stepped forward and grabbed his arm. Spinning Sasuke back to face him. "Stupid wolf. Walking away with your tail between your legs?" he taunted, "I guess vampires are better than mangy dogs."

Blood boiled in both Naruto and Sasuke. But mostly Sasuke since the comment was directed at him. Baring his lengthened teeth at him, he growled.

"_Take it back_…" he growled.

Nothing burned him more than vampires. The very thought of those…types bothered him to no end. And now, he was thrown over and not allowed to return. Especially with the heat running in his veins so strongly...it could have been any other taunt or tease, but it wasn't. It was the one that should never be spoken unless you wanted to keep your life. The moon seemed to let his boundaries on his emotions lose and let him take his anger over a simple remark.

Chad slid back and popped a pocket knife from his back pocket. Swinging it as Sasuke began to double in front of his gaze. Really, it was just the beer taking away another privilege.

"S-stand-still!" he mumbled, blinking rapidly like he had a speck of dirt in his eyes. He lunged and swiped at Sasuke's stomach, Sasuke took two steps back and kicked his leg up, smacking the hand that held the knife.

Once weapons were out of the way, Chad stared angrily. His hand bleeding from the impact and the blood smelled good to him. Not his first choice in a meal but now, he couldn't simply walk away. Any resistance that would have fought against his anger in actually killing him evaporated with the scent of blood…the only common thing with vampires.

But he wasn't thinking that than. He was lost in the moon's song and trance. It was…instinct to let it take over. With a smirk, Sasuke's eyes turned pure raven rimmed with red, his face took a hint of werewolf and he jumped at him. Tackling his form to the ground and slashed at his neck with his growing nails.

His wolf form took over and drowned out the screaming of Danielle's as he bite into Chad's neck. The flesh and bones cracking and ripping as he pulled with his teeth.

Fate did kill Chad. But Sasuke was there to aid.

* * *

The crowd became distracted as they denied his own version of the night. None of them were there, but they felt like expressing their own opinions of what _really_ happened. It was mostly the humans, of course, who were calling Naruto's story a bluff.

Naruto growled and they almost immediately went silent. "And how exactly would _you_ all know what happened?" he asked, "Were you there? No, so I suggest you _shut up_."

The judge banged his gavel on Naruto's act. "Mr. Uzumaki, sit down." he muttered.

Naruto glared at him and growled, reluctantly he sat down. Not wanting to cause anymore damage to his kin. As the DA tried to curve the story around, to twist it in his hands, and make it seem like a total lie, Naruto took the long silence to come to a decision. Knowing full well the objection of the DA. Standing up, Naruto stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"I'm done." he muttered as he walked down. The lawyer stunned as to where his evidence and knowledge went, he couldn't come up with anything after all. Sasuke smirked, Naruto was the most honest person he knew. He had no reason to lie, never found it appealing much.

If he was goofing off, he said so. He _wanted_ others to know. When he didn't understand something, he'd say so. He didn't have to lie for that one. And when Naruto thought something was bull, he right out said so. He didn't like to beat around the bush.

The rest of the trial went on like that. Contradicting. Enraging. Bull that didn't have anything to do with it, yet the jury was stunned and forlorn with his 'facts.' All Sasuke did was sit. He basically watched his freedom go away.

The judge stood up and sighed, "The jury will now read the verdict." he mumbled.

The crowd was silent. There was an occasional cough or two that came from the crowd, a sniffle here and there, and a murmur or two. So, it wasn't quite so silent. Naruto tugged on Sasuke's shirt from behind him. Sasuke rocked back on his chair and turned his head a fraction of an inch towards him.

Naruto leaned in, "Five bucks says were guilty." he murmured. "With a sentence of community service for a year."

Sasuke sighed, "Five bucks says were guilty, but we're sent to Alcatraz 2.0." Naruto gave a curt nod, with a smirk, unaffected that both their bets included them being guilty.

"Deal." he murmured. "But you're the dumb one, we're only teens!" he snickered, finding the whole thing ridiculous.

The attention was focused on the jury, as one the males closest to the judge stood up. He coughed and read loudly. "We hear by announce that Sasuke Uchiha, is guilty."

The crowd clapped for the decision and the Judge banged on his gavel. Sasuke and Naruto rolled their eyes and Sasuke could feel the tension from his kin. But the jury weren't finished and once the court settled again, the jury man spoke again.

"And we sentence him and the rest of his kind to Hell in an immediate eviction. The nonhumans in this town being the first to go."

Sasuke's chair went hard on the floor but was lost to the sound of many cheering for the decision. Naruto and Sasuke bolted up.

"That's not fair justice!" yelled Sasuke, the court silenced again. "You can't do that! Only the president can and unless told otherwise, I will not take orders from a city trail. Take this case to the Supreme Court, this punishment is cruel and that's against the amendment!"

"Silence!" yelled the judge. Sasuke stood standing, glaring daggers at the judge. "The punishment stands. Court adjourned."

Sasuke clutched the table underneath his claws, the wood snapped, "Listen. I appeal this decision. You cannot do this. It's out of your reach in authority!" he gritted.

"_Court adjourned_." yelled the Judge again, standing up the portly judge left. Anger surged through Sasuke's veins and he punched the table, cracking it in half and than, being haled away by some sheriff. Naruto was just as angry, as well as his kin.

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto were the first to be deported to hell. The family or those that were living with Sasuke and Naruto were to be the first ones gone. The rest were to leave within a week of the sentence.

Apparently, the President was supporting the judge in this case and had signed a documented for a pure race again. Half-breeds and supernatural were to leave immediately within a week. _A week_. Those that were caught on Earth after were sentenced to jail and than deported with a fee.

Sasuke stood where the huge gates would appear soon. There was already a huge black gothic style arch that he only guessed were the basic frame of the door. Naruto laid lazily at the ground, the sky seemed cloudier than usual, not that it was of any importance anyway. A tall man with brown hair and a scar that ran from mid eye over the bridge of his nose to other mid eye glared at him.

His hair was pulled up into a high ponytail, his arms crossed angrily across his flat chest irritably. "Get up." he hissed. "Naruto!"

The blond turned his head lazily at his 'guardian' or so called parent since he was a child. Not real dad, but he had always been there for Naruto so he counted as one. He narrowed his eyes at his father and than back at the sky.

"Iruka…why?" he asked back all calm and slightly stoic.

Iruka just glared, "You've caused enough trouble, people will come by to see this and will think less of us if you don't seem to care!"

Naruto scoffed and turned so he didn't have to look at Iruka, "But I _don't_ care about them." Iruka sighed and gave up on even trying to convince him.

Sasuke glanced at his elder brother. His brother stood away from him, placid, bored, and angry at him for such a punishment. His motto is that when you kill you kill all the witnesses. That way, situations like this are avoided.

Itachi Uchiha had wanted nothing more than not to be the elder brother to Sasuke. Sasuke scoffed at that thought. _"Now he knows how I feel every day."_ he thought.

Honestly, that was all the friends and family they had. Sasuke had Naruto. Of course there was Kiba Inuzuka, but he wasn't mentioned as a 'friend,' curiosity of both Uzumaki and Uchiha. So he had a whole week left to pack normally, considering he had more family than either of them if they exploited him. There were other students, but their names escaped Sasuke's current thinking.

He couldn't dwell on the names. Finally, as if his life was so important, the Mayor in a nice black limo drove up. Following like all humans would to a higher rank, were camera reporters of all channel news, local and non. They began to burst out of their white or blue vans and rushed over to be the first to wait for the mayor.

Trying to be the camera in front or the reporter, none seemed to care about the four werewolves to the side. Naruto rolled over, his back to them. Iruka glared at him but Naruto just sighed. "Tell them to be quiet…" murmured Naruto.

Iruka sighed and Sasuke smirked. In a minute or two, they'd all come rushing towards them for answers that were obvious or tried to make them seem bad.

"Don't answer any questions." murmured Iruka to them. "We just go."

Sasuke scoffed, "Yeah, I was going to give them my auto graph and a huge biography of my life and killer intent."

Naruto gave a curt nod, "You have _foiled_ us Iruka!" He sat up and scratched his head.

Iruka sighed, "Why do I bother…"

A portly man stepped out of the limo, two guards in front of him as they walked through the crowd of people all screaming and asking questions as they followed him. He gave nods here and there and finally answered a few questions.

"Yes, I follow the presidents and judge's punishment, If we didn't enforce murder than our jails would be empty and population low!" he bellowed to one reporter. He continued to walk after answering about ten more questions.

Finally, like magic, all the reporters ran up to the four awaiting nonhumans. Racing each other before bombarding them with repetitive questions in different form. Sasuke just glared at the many cameras and shifted his gaze else where.

Naruto shooed them away as he looked bored at the horizon. Iruka put his hands up in a gentleman like manner and shook his head while Itachi just gave them the cold shoulder. The mayor let this continue for about another ten minutes before breaking it up and moving on to the task at hand.

Grabbing a key that was pitch dark in coloring with a hint of red, he picked it up gingerly. As if the black would stain his 'clean' hands with it's unholy-ness. Walking forward, he faced the sun and than spun, his back now faced the sun.

Quickly, a priest or exorcist, whatever he was, ran to the mayors side. He was the one who could open the gates, since he had to times before the Great Removal Act on the vampires centuries before, of course that had been his ancestors and it had been a pain to track him down specifically and transport him to their town a.s.a.p.

Reaching into his baggy sleeves, the priest pulled out talismans that was a slip of paper with random scribbles on it. Sasuke narrowed his eyes, he could read those marks but not very well. He had no doubt that the man before them could send them to Hell in a matter of minutes.

He cursed to himself, he really wasn't looking forward to this at all. The priest mumbled some things in a different language and finally he tossed the slip that stood erect in his hands, unaffected by the blowing wind, at the arch way.

The paper slammed against something solid under the archway. It sizzled and finally, materializing, a door became evident and was glistening in all it's gothic beauty. The door, which were sterile white, uncanny for the door to the underworld, appeared.

Black marking the small cravings on the door, curves and designs sprawled in interesting circles, curves, lines of different sorts. The word Hell in black cursive ink, it seemed to bleed as the door stood there, visible.

Naruto stood up and gawked at the door, he had passed _through_ the arch many times in the last hour but never felt anything solid before hand. Hadn't sensed anything unworldly about it…at first he thought it was a joke to come out to the middle of what looked like no where.

The mayor cleared his throat and broke the silence of awe. He stepped forward and placed the dark key into the huge door lock that was oddly placed in the center of the door, instead of the far left or right, like normal doors.

Giving it a single turn, the key seemed to have a mind of it's own and began to twist the key in a full circle on it's own accord. Clicks and turns were heard from behind the door. Glaring at the door Sasuke stuffed his hands in his pockets.

The door gave a moan and than creaked open. Nothing was seen except for black, pitch hellish black. A tinge of red here and there but other than that it was just black. If there wasn't a strange aura when the door appeared, there certainly was one now.

The full jest of it seemed to wind blow them as the stood there. Feeling it hard to breath for a nano second. Naruto glanced back at the major when he regained his thoughts from the choking feeling of Hell. Looking back at the door, he furrowed his brow.

"We're suppose to…?" he asked.

"Walk in." muttered the Major. "Go ahead."

Naruto rolled his eyes at the major and earned a small gasp of how disrespectful he was acting. The crowd began to cheer as the four began to move slowly towards the door entrance. Itachi was the first to stride jump in, Iruka following.

Naruto and Sasuke stopped at the door and looked back at the earth for what was going to be forever. Naruto glanced at Sasuke and smirked rather sadly.

"What do you think it'll be like?" he asked.

Sasuke shrugged, "Hopefully, a lot better than here." he sighed.

"A new home." whispered Naruto looking at the darkness.

Sasuke nodded, "Again." he added.

Naruto smirked and made Sasuke smirk too. Naruto finally walked in and than Sasuke, the last he heard was cheering and the door gave a huge groan and shut tightly, the door disappeared as soon as it had appeared. He glanced at the darkness and felt air rush at him, he was falling but he didn't fear anything.

* * *

**a/n: Read and Review!!! More actual Naruto characters in next chapter...this was just kind of a _start..._I didn't want to use any canon characters for the court thing...I don't really know a lot about law and I added the best detail and all that I could...but yeah, I hope you all liked it! Until next time! **


	2. Welcome to Dark Academy

Sum.-Sakura Haruno, Vampire that goes to The Dark Academy. Sasuke Uchiha is a Werewolf who use go to a human school. After a little incident on Earth, Werewolves are banished to Hell forever. The world Vampires already were banished to, centuries ago. In Hell, Infinite Twilight rules.

**a/n: sorry for it being late! kay, enjoy.**

* * *

HELL-BENT

CHAPTER 2: WELCOME TO DARK ACADEMY

* * *

"Kakashi!" The pink haired vampire glared at the sliver hair upper class men. "Tell me the rumors aren't true!" she hissed through her fangs.

The upperclassmen glanced up from his textbook, really, he had his perverted book in the textbook to make him less conspicuous. It wasn't working. He glanced back at his book and flipped the page.

"It's not true…?" he murmured, slightly confused.

The vampiress grabbed his textbook violently and tossed it aside, his book going along with it. He sighed and bore his black eyes in her bright inhumanly emerald eyes. She had her arms across her chest, her teeth clenched together and her forehead creased in frustration.

"About _what_ Sakura?" he asked with a bored glance.

She sighed and sat on the couch, "That…stupid _mutts_ are going to live here? In this world, _our _world!" she practically yelled.

"Oh, that…" he let a clawed hand scratch his sliver mess of hair on his head. "Why should I know?" he asked with a yawn.

Sakura chucked a small pillow cushion at him, "Because you have connections!" she sneered, "What with your current girlfriend and all…Ayame was it?"

Kakashi nodded with a small smirk. Sakura glared at him angrily and He sighed. "Yes. All that, the werewolves and all…it's on the news Sakura, dear."

Sakura punched him meaningfully on the arm. "Don't call me dear…" she grimaced, "You sound like a freakin' perv saying that…oh what, you already are one…"

"Such harmful words Sakura, _hon_. Can't you just say something nice?" he asked, "At least about _me_. Your friend and guardian!"

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Oh please, your like the uncle who never goes away and what not…don't call me hon either." she muttered, reaching over she took hold of the remote and turned on the TV.

A reporter came on, lucky, it was already stationed to the Local News. "I'm here at the arrival point of the were creatures." she announced like it was important, although Sakura begged to differ. "Only four have made it so far but reports have stated that more are to arrive in the week. Several outrages have broken out and many striking against Hell's current Gate Guardian."

Sakura snorted, "Wow. Why didn't I think of that?" she asked sarcastically, "He hasn't made any improvements since the act when we came here!"

"The Twilight Movement back in the what? 80's?" asked Kakashi, somehow already reading another book.

Sakura shrugged, "I forget." she continued to watch the news as the lady reporter kept on talking about occurrences. Finally, the last piece of news she had was with the werewolves again.

"Lastly, the Second in Command has announced that to work out our subtle differences, the young werewolves are to attend Dark Academy as soon as possible."

Sakura shot up, "_WHAT_?" she screeched.

"The extremely attractive woman said 'Werewolves are to attend-"

Sakura shot him an angry glare, "I KNOW what she said…but…" she glared at the TV that had gone to a commercial break. She threw the remote at the TV screen and Kakashi sighed.

"Sakura, please don't break the TV…" he murmured.

"You don't watch it." she retorted.

"But I listen…" he countered.

She rolled her eyes, "This is horrible! How can you _stand_ it?" she asked.

"Eh." he muttered, "I get by…besides, there is a chair right there."

She glared at him, her pupils dilating. Kakashi stared at her impassively, finally, letting the steam from it all slide away, she scoffed and slouched in her chair. "_Stupid_ werewolves…"

* * *

"What?" yelled Sasuke. He threw his pack full of necessities on the ground. Kicking it away with his dominant foot, he glared at Itachi's back.

Iruka and Naruto had taken their way to their house which was nearby. There was already a steady community of empty building that had been set for the new comers. It was separated from the vampires by a huge black jagged and pointy gothic style wall. Which was a good thing. A wall was exactly what they needed to keep from destroying each other. In fact, he couldn't even smell them from their location.

It was basic knowledge that vampires and werewolves were mortal enemies.

From what he gathered on his way from 'falling' from the gates, both their lands were on the opposite sides of Hell. A strange looking forest of gangly looking trees, all either black, brown, or a mix. Leaves mixed between green, yellow, red and brown. Majority red.

Towards the south end of the forest, between the lands, was a waterfall of blood…the scent still reached Sasuke's nose, he let his tongue lick the tips of his canines. At the north end of the forest, was also a black old looking castle…he had no idea what it was yet.

The black gate circled around each land. With what looked almost like the old kingdoms way, a stone wall all around the kingdom, with a draw bridge to cross the moat. But for this, it was a stone steel black wall, with wooden doors instead of a draw bridge and no moat.

Inside the werewolf turf, held a whole lot of buildings. Houses that all looked similar, none bigger than the other, yet all sporting something different than the other. Some stores were already stocked but no one ran and a few parks, with trees that were identical to the ones in the forest.

Though, the ones in the village were more for show or scenery than anything else. Sasuke had been told that they could run in the forest…but that was only in night. Since they shared the forest with the…_vampires. _

He growled at the very thought. He hadn't seen any yet, but he had caught of a whiff of them when they first got there. They had been in the area…it was so heavily ordered in death. Almost rotting flesh. He was lucky he had the stoic thing going on, otherwise he would have made such a show about gagging…like Naruto had.

Sasuke glared hard at Itachi, "What do you mean by _that_?" He asked.

Itachi didn't turn to face him but spoke from where he was, "You heard." He murmured, "I have been informed that you are to attend the Academy. The old black Castle I'm sure you saw upon arrival."

Sasuke narrowed his gaze, "I am aware of that part. What was the part about going to school with vampires?"

Itachi was silent before speaking, "You are sharing a school with vampires."

Sasuke growled, "What?" He gritted.

Itachi spun fast, slashing Sasuke's cheek with his swipe. He than clutched Sasuke by the neck, holding him to eye level, "You know damn well what I am saying." He murmured irritated, "You should have known what you've gotten yourself into the day you sunk your teeth into your prey…you have to co-mingle with vampires. Our most hated enemy." He gritted.

Sasuke glared hard at Itachi, he felt his breathing shorten up a whole deal, but he wouldn't let on. Itachi finally let go, "You have gotten all of us in a fine predicament…you and your stupid actions." He glared, "You let fate toy with you…you let it win."

Sasuke rubbed his neck sorely before turning away from him. With the side of his hand, he wiped the blood that slid down his cheek, bringing it to his mouth he licked it away. He stayed silent, like Itachi wanted him to, though Sasuke had the greatest urge to yell uncharacteristically. It wouldn't have been the first time Itachi laid a hand on him brutally. Probably the hundredth or so. It didn't bother him…it was now a mere wind to the face type of thing…

Sasuke felt his anger surge though, no matter how many times Itachi beat him, he always felt so angry after ward. He knew Itachi hated him and he felt the same. Sasuke was surprised that he actually stayed with him…though it was a living hell to do so. Taking his bag, his lengthened nails ripped through the top as he quickly departed to his room.

Kicking open the door with his foot, it cracked but gave way to it. He chucked the bag into the room, clothes spilling from the new hole at the top. He glared at it, thinking that it was a stupid bag for not staying together like it should. He spun and slammed the door as hard as he could, knowing that it would annoy Itachi.

He stayed glaring at the door, his chest heaving as anger continued to surge through him. It was like a poison, spreading so fast to every part of his body…making him feel numb…until nothing. He saw the color in his room turn from black to slightly red, like blood spilling over his eyes.

He quickly glanced at his window, it was open. Without any other thought, he jumped from the bed and dove out the window, head first. Landing on all four, though he was still human…slightly. He could feel the heat of the anger continue and shift his bones into other places that had done several times throughout his life.

Spine cracking. Bone crunching. Teeth piercing. Ears sprouting. Sasuke dug his hands into the soil, the new soil. His hands gathered it, piling under his nails as he took the change…

* * *

Naruto glanced around his new home. "Hmm." He mused to more than himself. He glanced around his room, fairly huge. Bigger than the last house's room, which his room was the size of a closet…room only for his bed and one drawer. Posters overlapping the minimum wall space.

But now, it was like four closets put together. His bed and drawer actually left more room for other things…All his posters already up leaving much more space, so now, he could actually see every one of his posters and clip outs.

Kicking his bag, which now only held clothes, to the corner of his room. Jumping on his bed he found it actually bounced. He howled with excitement. Running out of the room and down the stairs to where Iruka was unpacking several things.

"Hey! Did you know my room is actually _bigger_?" he asked, "Damn, why did we even argue about coming here?"

Iruka smirked, "Glad you like it." He murmured, "I find it hard to get use to."

Naruto shrugged, "Hm, Iruka, did you see that blood when we arrived?" he asked.

Iruka nodded. Naruto smirked, his teeth grew lightly as he thought about it. "I can't wait to take a drink…"

"Yeah. Oh, I almost forgot to tell you. You'll be attending Dark Academy."

Naruto simply stared at him, wanting more of an explanation to what it was. "And-" he muttered, urging him to continue.

Iruka sighed, "That's the school here…"

"No way, they have a school _here_ too? Hmm, I wonder if skipping would be more difficult. I guess it's not too bad if its with our kind. No more mixed classes with prey, huh?"

Iruka shook his head, "It's not a school _here_. It's a school outside the wall…with Vampires."

Naruto stared, his mouth gaped. "_What the hell are they thinking_?" he yelled, "And you expect me to comply to that?! That's worse than what we had back on earth!"

Naruto growled, "I'll rip their flesh, just to match what they should look like to how they smell…" He cracked his knuckles. "Are they _crazy_? Don't they know teenagers are the ones that are more brutal towards each other?"

Iruka sighed, "I know. It's not how I would have wanted it either, but you have to go…"

Naruto scowled, "Why? It's not like there's more to hell than werewolf society and _death walkers _society."

There was silence between them. Naruto finally caught whiff of blood, Sasuke's blood. He sighed turning to Iruka, "What makes them so sure that we'd be able to _get along_?" He asked.

Iruka shrugged, "It was the guardians wish and request. I didn't question him."

Naruto scoffed, "Well, I'm going to check Sasuke. I think Itachi got mad at him again."

Iruka sniffed and gave a nod, "Sure. Just don't go outside the wall. Your only allowed to at Night…or when your heading to school-"

Naruto was outside before Iruka could finish. He scoffed as he took note of the sky. Black stretched across the horizon, red tingeing the top of it. Small specks of stars twinkled here and there, clouds were out, like it would have on earth during the day. How were they to tell it was night time to this? It seemed like it was, but it was in a Twilight setting…_forever_.

He shook his head, not bothering to ask Iruka about it…yet. Naruto glanced around for his downtrodden friend. Finding that he was curling up on the ground a few ways down, he gingerly walked up. He could see that Sasuke was transforming, he was obviously mad.

There was an obvious difference when you change due to over controlled emotions to when doing it out of will. He looked like a mangled mess. Ears half formed, mid way from human to wolf. His clothes disappearing as fur began to take it's place, his tail already grown while his face took on some forms of it.

Naruto sighed, "Stupid bastard." He murmured, Sasuke turned his head to him. Growling as he glared, Naruto shrugged.

Sasuke finally turned, glancing at Naruto he quickly ran off. Naruto sighed, before quickly turning himself and following suit. Sasuke knew that Naruto would follow, just to make sure he didn't do anything stupid. And if he did, Naruto always wanted to be part of it, so Sasuke didn't feel so bad that he had, though even if he did feel bad, he never let on. Naruto never was one to stop unless it was truly boring or not worth it.

Naruto had his moments of kill joy, but that was only because he had someone he cared for that cared back. Sasuke couldn't care less if Itachi paid for his actions, in fact, that's how he got his kicks from. He stopped in front of the black wall. It was almost like the Great Wall of China. Tall, brooding, threatening, yet a work of art.

Sasuke lifted his paw to touch it. Wondering if he could climb up it fast and get to the other side. He knew that the wooden doors would make it obvious…Naruto was now at his side, glancing at him with yellowish blue eyes.

"_What are you doing_?" he thought to Sasuke.

"_Shut up and follow_." he thought back.

Sasuke backed up, sitting on his hind legs, he finally took off at great speed. Climbing up the wall, fighting against gravity for a few minutes as he headed towards the top. Occasionally his paws slipped from the wall but he continued his interesting display .

Finally he reached the top, the walkway at the top, he glanced down to see Naruto copying his moves, but in a more sloppier way.

"_Hurry up, loser_." he thought, turning to look over the other side of the wall. Once again, the view was like when they first came.

Nothing new, so Sasuke didn't linger. Once Naruto was next to him, he jumped off the side, landing like gravity wasn't ever against them and scampering off to the forest. Naruto once again followed, keeping tabs on Sasuke's behavior.

"_Where are we going_?" he thought to him again, though he had a roughly fair idea where, since they were heading south.

Sasuke didn't answer.

* * *

"Argh…"

"Still moping?" asked Kakashi.

Sakura turned over, "Of course. Now we have to suffer in turn for _them_…"

The TV was on low, barely a whisper, but she could still hear every word of it. Kakashi glanced at her with mild interest.

"Suffering?" he asked.

She nodded, looking back, "Of course. I mean, now we have _rules_…we didn't before. We had it all. Pure vampires and the occasional demons. Come on, The Falls is like…_our_ place. And now, we have to share it with…_dogs_." She sneered, "It's going to smell like them…_filthy_."

Sakura shuddered, "I mean, now we can't go out in the forest unless it's for the Academy or during the day…just so we avoid confrontation with those mangy beasts."

"You have such a great hatred for them." he mused.

Sakura glared, "Well, yeah." she added with a roll of her eyes, "Ya think? It's in our blood…don't tell me you don't."

He shrugged, "I really don't care." He muttered turning a page, "If they do, they do. I mean, they are the other unnaturals in this world. Basically our equals, why not have a clear mind? If we were to join alliances…we'd be strong."

Sakura chuckled, "Just like you." she murmured, "Geez, I could never keep an open mind like that. Strike me with…garlic or something if I do."

Kakashi nodded, "Never say never, dear." he muttered.

She cringed, "I told you not to call me that!" she hissed through her fangs, "Damn…besides, what's that suppose to mean?"

Kakashi shrugged, "I don't know. But I think you might have jinxed yourself by saying never…fate is going to play games with you Sakura. Just you wait."

Sakura sighed, "Yeah, right. I said I would never get an F and I haven't." she countered.

"Hmm. Well, maybe you will. Maybe it'll all come bundled together in one large lump."

Sakura shook her head, "Getting an F and keeping an open mind with a werewolf?" she asked. "Yeah, right."

Kakashi mused to himself with another shrug. Sakura turned her attention back to the TV, the news was still on. Since people wanted to know more about the whole Werewolf thing going on. Sakura wrinkled her nose as Kakashi glanced up.

"Ino's here." they both said in unison.

Ino burst through the door, "You guys are just mean." she muttered placing her hands on her hips. "I heard you, you know!"

Sakura sighed, "We know. That's why we _said_ it."

Ino glared and slapped her shoulder. "Well," she sat down, "Maybe I just won't tell you."

Sakura hung her head, "Tell me what?" she asked, taking the bait.

Ino shook her head, "Nope. Not until you apologize!"

Sakura smiled and probed her friends mind easily. Sakura furrowed her brow and sighed, "More news on the whole werewolf thing?" Sakura shook her head, "Ino, they're doing a whole segment on the news about it."

Ino shook her head, "No fair." she pouted, "You read my mind."

Sakura laughed, "You should have blocked your mind." she retorted.

Ino rolled her eyes, "Besides, it's not that! I mean, _this_!" She held up a tape, VHS. It was letter less, so it wasn't a movie from the local Gallery.

"Okay, so what is it?" she asked.

Ino smirked, "I snuck it from Dad's study. He was going to take it to the News Channel later today and sell it for a bundle. Smart huh?"

Sakura nodded, "Sure-sure." she dismissed the subject like it wasn't new, which it wasn't.

"Well, Daddy is the only one in town to actually get channels they did back on earth and he recorded the tape of the Trial of the Werewolf vs. Human case."

Sakura just stared, "And why should we care?" she asked.

Ino sighed, "Use your brain, Einstein! This is the trail that _werewolves were sentenced to Hell _in the first place!"

Sakura smirked, "Really?" she asked and Ino nodded, "Well than, let's watch!"

Kakashi sighed but was interested. "Bottom left button." he murmured to Sakura who couldn't find how to turn it on.

Finding it she pressed play and they sat back and watched. The raven haired wolf appeared, his name under him. Sakura found herself staring unblinkingly at him. She had momentarily forgot that he was wolf…she soon sneered at her actions, but couldn't fight the fact that through out the whole trail, she was watching his movements closely.

About an hour later, they sat watching static for a few minutes before she turned it off.

"I cannot _believe_ this." murmured Sakura. "Those…_brutes_!" she hissed.

"Because of one murder that even, we as enemies to wolves, find that they were obviously innocent." murmured Ino.

"_Homo-sapiens_." muttered Kakashi, who was still reading his book but still heard the trail easily.

Ino reached for the tape, "Now, we have to suffer…" she sighed, "We were banned from Earth because of the Carnage Feast we had that one year…" she shrugged.

Sakura nodded, "Of course, that trail was after they had killed so many of our kind…that," she waved at the tape, "Was mere children's play…_one human teen_. _One. _And they got sent to haunt us…geez!"

Kakashi sighed, "I'm guessing it wasn't the first time. Just the final straw, an excuse to finally kick them out…I'm sure the wolves aren't vegetarians."

Sakura shrugged, "It's still stupid to punish us again…" she slammed her fist into the palm of her hand.

Ino sighed, "Well, that was…interesting. Why don't we go to the Falls? Before we have to get use to the daily hours only?"

Sakura smiled, "Sure, I can use a drink. Later Kakashi."

"Sakura, why don't you take some containers? I'm thirsty."

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Lazy ass." she murmured taking a couple of water bottles in a bag. Slipping the bag over her shoulder as she followed Ino out.

* * *

Ino had to drop off the tape back in her father's study before heading to the Falls with Sakura. She, too, grabbed some containers before they went.

Through out waiting for Ino, Sakura kept thinking about the raven haired wolf. Sasuke Uchiha…his friend was pretty outrageous as well, the orange haired one, Naruto. She smirked, their display was simply entertaining, Sakura almost laughed. _Almost_.

But she fought herself, since she would _never_ be caught dead laughing _with _them.

They had put all the nonhumans in a proud state. Playing jokingly as if the whole thing was a huge joke. Cutting to the chase and acting like everything happening was only another everyday event. Sakura loved watching their lawyer try and defend them.

She felt pity for Sasuke…she shook her head. "_Yeah right_." She thought. But, she still couldn't shake the feeling the wolf gave her, even though he was only on TV. She felt a pain in her chest when she thought about him…she placed a hand there.

Ino came out, raising an eyebrow at her, "What's wrong with you?" she asked.

Sakura blinked, "Huh?" she asked, "Oh, I don't know. I'm having chest pains." she murmured.

Ino laughed lightly, "What? In _love_?" she teased, "Come on, Sakura. You're a vampire, we don't have _'hearts' _so it can't be a heart problem…maybe your just imagining it."

Sakura smiled, "I guess so." she smiled.

"Unless, in the terms _chest, _you mean your _breasts_…than yeah, you should be in pain…" Ino smiled. Sakura was a B cup while Ino sported a C. Only a cup bigger but, yeah. Sakura was still the one with more curves than her though.

Sakura blushed, "Shut up." she murmured. Ino laughed lightly as they worked their way to the gate.

* * *

"Why don't we fly?" asked Ino.

Sakura shrugged, "You want to?" she asked.

Ino sighed, "Well, it'll get us there faster, no?"

Sakura nodded, "Fine."

Sakura sighed, focusing on the wings that were to protrude from her back. They had evolved way past turning into bats. This was the newest way to fly…it has been so for centuries. Not when her great grandparents were vampires and all.

Black, leather looking, gothic wings ripped through the back of her clothes. They stretched, taking the time to enjoy the time. Sakura sighed as she saw the fabric of her skirt fall to the ground, the only down side to the wings. Ino didn't seem to mind, her wings didn't seem to hesitate like Sakura's.

Than again, Sakura barely used hers. She liked her speed way more than her flying skills. Taking off, the both soared high before heading towards the Falls. Sakura had to admit, she loved the view, though now, she noticed the other wall, the one that held the other town of wolves.

Another plus was that the wings only added to the beauty of them. They looked like angels of death…dark with black devil looking wings.

Before she noticed, Sakura was landing. Her feet touched the ground and than her wings vanished like that. She fell on her knees suddenly. She grimaced as Ino laughed, landing on her feet and staying. Sakura had forgotten the sudden change in weight when flying to being earth bound.

She got to her feet and nudged Ino in the ribs. "Shut up, it was my first time in months." she murmured.

Ino sighed, "Why?" she asked, "I love flying!"

Sakura shrugged, "I don't know. I prefer my speed than anything else." Ino rolled her eyes but they went to the blood that poured over the edge, the way it seemed to smell so wonderful. Sakura knelt on the edge of the bank.

She dipped her hand in it and brought it out, her hand that was pale was now red, dripping blood down her arm. Sticky, red liquid that would always wash off…except after killing. She brought her finger to her mouth and licked it off. She sighed with utter ecstasy.

"Mmm." she muttered, "Just as good as ever." she told Ino as she scooped some up in her cupped hands.

She bend down and took it in. Smiling as well, "Truly. But I do miss the way I took it from humans…" she sighed, "Nothing beats that…my fangs, I think, have gotten dull…"

Sakura rolled her eyes, "That's crazy. Fangs don't get dull…"

Ino shifted to sitting, taking out a bottle and filling it up, before moving onto the next one. Sakura did the same as they talked to each other.

* * *

Sasuke continued through the forest, stopping at times to smell if he was close. He briefly got the scent but than found another of death. He grimaced but continued to the smell of blood.

They were close, very.

"_Death._" thought Naruto as he caught the smell as well. "_Disgusting_."

Sasuke barked but continued to trot. He knew they were there, he slowly turned back as Naruto did the same. They both stayed behind trees as the peered from behind them, looking to see who was there.

Two girls, vampires, were sitting and filling containers. Their hands and mouths slightly stained with the blood from the waterfall. Naruto was paying more attention to the blood than anything.

"Heaven." he muttered.

"Hell." Corrected Sasuke.

Naruto scoffed, "Whatever." he rolled his eyes.

Sakura and Ino tensed. Sakura stood up, leaving the bottle on the ground. She turned and glared into the forest. She heard the voices, she smelled their scent, she knew they were there. Ino glared as well.

"Sakura let's go." she murmured.

Sakura shook her head, "No. It's not their time yet…" she glanced at the sky before going back to the forest.

"Stupid wolves." she hissed through her fangs, "What the hell are you doing here?"

Sasuke and Naruto smirked at each other. Walking from behind the trees and up towards them. Naruto smirked at the very pretty pink haired vampire. Of course, they all always looked like a painting. Perfect with smooth looking skin and all.

"What an awful smell." murmured Naruto to Sasuke.

"Hn." muttered Sasuke, with a shrug. "What great blood."

"Good point." he answered.

Sakura hissed, "Get the hell out of here. It's not night yet…" Sakura was slightly surprised to see them both there…after just a few minutes of watching them on TV too. She seemed to forget that they were two of the four that arrived that day.

Ino stood up, glaring too but said nothing. Naruto shrugged, "Nah. We want blood, so move it. _Death walker_." That was Naruto, not bothering to toy or beat around the bush…straight to the point with the insult. Bonus if anything.

Sakura lunged but Ino stopped her. She raised her middle finger at them, while Naruto smirked and Sasuke tried to lunge back.

"I'll bite that finger off…" muttered Sasuke with a droll tone, raising an eyebrow at her. He found her actions amusing, if not herself at all.

She smirked, "I'd like to see you try, mutt." She liked the way they gave her a challenge, not really wanting to fight back, but keeping her on her toes for words. She hadn't encountered wolves in centuries…

"Blood sucker." he retorted.

"Flea bag!" she yelled.

They both stood glaring. Caught in each others eyes in what they thought was rivalry from generations before them. Ignoring the other feeling that played with their minds and actions. Ino finally convinced Sakura to come along, looking away from Sasuke's eyes, she noticed they were mere inches away.

Sasuke smirked lightly, obviously happy that Naruto and him won at the moment. Both vampires took their bags and bottles before glaring and than leaving off at vampire speed. Sasuke smirked and leaned back while Naruto chuckled.

"She hates us." he murmured.

Sasuke shrugged, "Hn." He couldn't burn away the image of her emerald eyes staring into his.

"We hate them." added Naruto with a sigh, as if it was a shame.

"Hn." Sasuke bend down to the edge of the riverbank.

"This is going to be a great school year…"

"Hn." He answered simply, but he that didn't stop the smirk from playing his lips. Sasuke had to admit, it was.

* * *

"I can't believe them." she hissed to Ino as they walked away from them.

Sakura kept glancing over her shoulder as they got smaller and smaller. Ino sighed, "It's for the best, I swear you two were going to go at it…"

Sakura shrugged, "It would have been worth it, in the end, they would have been in trouble for it…"

Ino nodded, "I know, but didn't you feel at least threatened?" she asked, "They were both males…"

Sakura glanced at him with raised eyebrows, "Ino…the all mighty Ino is afraid of two were-teens?"

Ino scoffed, "What?" she asked as if the whole thing was ludicrous, "I am…_so_ not!"

Sakura stared at her, popping the lid of one of the bottles and drank a bit. "Hm? Are you sure…?" Ino held her stare and Sakura smiled, turning around, still walking but facing the Falls.

"HEY! YOU GUYS-"

Ino launched herself at Sakura, covering her mouth. "Shh! What the _HELL_ are you doing?" Hissed Ino.

Sakura smiled and bit the palm of Ino's hand. Ino squealed . "Sick." she muttered as Sakura licked the tip of her fangs and Ino began to suck on her palm.

Sakura shrugged, "You shouldn't have covered my mouth." she smiled again, "But, that just proves it…you are afraid aren't you?"

Ino blushed, "Well…they're our enemy, Sakura. And males…if they were females right than I would have been by your side back sassing and all…but males…"

"Ino, your known for you _man_ bossing and handling." retorted Sakura.

"Of our kind, because I am what they are…but you don't know how werewolves are. The males could have been as strong as our males…or something along those lines…of equality…You know, something like females can only take on were-females and males against were-males…"

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Don't think so." she sighed, "Don't sweat it though, when we have our group you won't be so nervous."

Ino sighed, "I guess so."

* * *

-week-

Sakura sulked, "I can't believe I just left." she murmured.

"Are you still on that?" asked Ino.

She glared, "I could have taken them." she countered.

"Yeah. That's not what I wanted to do." retorted Ino, referring to her phobia of facing a were-male.

Kakashi sighed, "It's true Sakura, just drop it. It's not wise to start the school year with that attitude."

Sakura sighed, "Well, this school year is going to suck so badly. With those…_dogs_." She shuddered.

As the three walked up to the old castle, they saw how the usual group was setting something up. Sakura smirked evilly as they sauntered up. Hinata off to the side, biting her lip with her teeth. She was a petite unusually pale girl, even for a vampire. She had short hair and huge white eyes.

Ino placed her hand on her shoulder, "Careful you don't draw blood." she soothed to Hinata, who nodded but smiled at them.

"Oh, yes." she blushed, "Um, h-how are you guys?" she asked.

"Good, Hinata." answered Sakura.

She nodded, "D-did you see that trial?" she whispered in that small voice.

Sakura and Ino exchanged looks, "Yep." answered Ino with a smile. "My dad sent in that tape."

Her eyes widened but than she nodded, of course. Everyone knew that Ino's dad had that kind of thing…he knew a lot. Sakura motioned over to the guys.

"What are they doing?" she asked her.

Hinata sighed, "They're planning a t-trick." she whispered. "F-for the wolves."

Sakura laughed, "Really, now?" she walked over to them.

It was the usual all right. Shikamaru, the lazy brilliant at Dark Academy, than there was Rock Lee, the youthful student, Neji, the quiet brilliant, and Shino, the bug demon. Of course, it was mostly Lee who was planning it out.

"Are we giving them hell?" asked Sakura with a smile.

Kakashi sighed, "And what kind of hell is it?" he asked them.

Lee smirked, "It is the most awesome kind." he answered, "We are going to close the gates and than pouring sliver over it so they can not enter…and are forced to climb."

Sakura smirked, "Evil. Making them late and seeing them suffer at their weakness. Below the belt, but great. Nice."

Shikamaru sighed, "Bothersome, work." he muttered.

Sakura shook her head, "Yeah-yeah."

Sakura stared at the school metal gates. "Well, let's get a move on!"

Kakashi shook his head, "Hm."

"Sakura!" hissed Ino.

"Come on, Ino! _Revenge_!"

Ino sighed but joined her. "Fine…but just for revenge!"

* * *

Naruto yawned, "I can't believe this." he murmured as he hitched his backpack on his back.

"That we're heading to school in _Hell_." muttered Kiba. He was a friend of theirs, the group of teens were at the wooden doors, waiting for it to open for them to head off.

"Yeah." muttered Naruto.

A girl with brown hair in a stylish hair do sighed. "_I_ can't believe they're making us wait." she muttered, "If we're suppose to head to school these should already be _unlocked_!"

Naruto narrowed his gaze at Sasuke, "TenTen, that would be Sasuke-teme's fault."

Sasuke glared at Naruto, "Fuck off." he muttered, "You followed."

Naruto raised his hands, he could tell he was bitter about the local news. Just recently, about a day after they came, the news was abuzz about he trial. Playing it over and over and noting and adding commentary on it. It was annoying. Especially when it was Vampires…

A week had gone by and everyone was arriving at the time given, by now the town was filled. It was much like on earth except now it was like a ghetto…with a better environment and room. When they came, the first thing they were hearing was about their own arrival and the trial…by the very creatures they loathed.

Many were mad at Sasuke for a few hours but than got over it once they realized how good this world was compared to Earth...Naruto had stated that he felt _slightly_ bad that he beat up people who told him to 'go to hell.' Now that he was here, it was really not so bad.

Naruto sighed, "Yeah, yeah. Above the influence yes, I get it." he sighed and turned to a round teen, who was currently drinking a bottle of blood…the only substitute for meat at the moment.

"Choji, give me some." urged Naruto.

The teen glared, "Get your own." he yelled.

Naruto sighed, "…you're a wolf not a hog…" he mused.

Choji ignored it, but would get revenge somehow. Finally the doors creaked open and they all sighed, muttering an 'about time' and all that sass. TenTen counted off the people that were actually with her, compared to the others that would leave the walls later. As the doors were wide open, they all began to run north. Turning into wolves on their way to make the trip faster.

"_Schools northward correct_?" thought TenTen.

The others howled and she continued to lead the way. Being the oldest, she easily took the responsibility, though many didn't argue for the position in leading. After all, they only lead to school and back. Upon arriving to school, they found that the gates were closed.

Gates that was taller than them all, but no taller than six feet or so. It was black, a shiny kind of black, looking like cell bars. A huge pad lock in the middle, but it was unlocked. At the top of the gates, it was pointed. The students on the other side, all vampires, snickering quietly.

They all reverted to their human selves. TenTen glanced at them with a 'ignore them' look, before walking to the closed gates, Sasuke sniffed the air as did Naruto.

"Wait!" Yelled Sasuke and Naruto.

TenTen let her hands touch the metal, with a loud yell she let go and backed away, holding her hand closely to her, her breathing became suddenly shallow and in quick. Collapsing on her knees she stared at the gates where her hand was on.

"_S-silver_…" she muttered to the others that hovered next to her. Her hand was burning as her skin began to slowly eat away from her palm. It seemed to send a thousand volt shock through her, she was still shaking.

"Damn…" she whispered hoarsely, "Why didn't I smell it?" she asked. Of course, only the ones who have come in contact with silver could really know it…

Sasuke and Naruto's ears perked up at the laughing. They growled at the vampires who were laughing at them. More and more wolves turned up, standing before the gates, but not daring to touch, less they get hurt like TenTen. She staggered to her feet.

Sakura and the others stood on the tip of the small metal fence that connected with the front gate. These too had sharp points, but they seemed to defy gravity as they stood on the tip, weightless as they started down at the wolves on the other side.

Sakura stretched her arms out, in a 'welcome' sort of way. Her smirk broadening, when she caught Sasuke's eyes.

"Welcome to the Dark Academy." she told them all.

* * *

**a/n: sorry for the wait again!! R&R!! so umm, i hope that was okay and all. Sakura's a bit more aggressive, so yeah! woo, kay, later! I'll try to update soon, next week is my quincenara so no promises!! bye!**


	3. Hell, Indeed

Sum.- In Hell, Infinite Twilight rules. Uchiha, along with other werewolves such as himself, are the newest edition to Dark Academy, but even Teens get angry, and werewolves and Vampires are enemies. When push comes to shove, Sakura and Sasuke are the ones to cause even more hell…

**a/n: sorry for the long wait! It wasn't on purpose...but blah, okay, now seriously, i hope u all enjoy this chapter...not yet a Sakura Sasuke moments but there will be soon. :D enjoy...**

* * *

HELL-BENT

CHAPTER 3: HELL, INDEED

* * *

Naruto rubbed his stomach. The long scratch from navel to mid ribs still ached from that horridness morning. Sasuke, the only one that got out of the so called prank unscathed furrowed his brow.

"Dammit." he cursed as he sat down at the desk, "That silver antidote hurts like hell…"

Sasuke shrugged, "Jump higher next time."

Naruto glared, "You should be more considerate! I mean, come on, that nurse just plunged it into my stomach…If she stabbed any harder, the needle would be poking out the other end!" He pointed at his lower back for emphasis.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, but Naruto continued his rant. "Remember the time back on Earth when we had to get those Rabies shots? Because of the Werewolf Law the President enforced?"

Sasuke mentally winced, how could he forget? He gave him a nod, "Yeah."

Naruto smiled, "It was that all over again." He murmured. Sasuke shook his head, thanking himself for actually jumping clearly over the fence, even with TenTen on his back.

Apparently, the vampires not only poured silver element over the gates, but the tips of the fence surrounding the gates as well. All the werewolves had to jump over the 7 1/2 foot fence to get to the other side. Mostly everyone got scrapped from the tips…

He could see all his kin wonder into the room, aching, clutching some part of their body that had gotten silver on and than the shot. He sighed, it was truly unexpected and that's what got him. They needed something to get back at them…He tensed as he felt a probing feeling. Like suddenly, he wasn't the only one _hearing_ his own thoughts.

Naruto sighed, "We need to get them back." he muttered, repeating Sasuke's thoughts for him.

Kiba, who was rubbing his right arm tenderly gave a nod. He was sitting in the desk behind Sasuke, while TenTen was sitting behind Naruto.

"And how?" she asked, "We don't exactly know this school like the back of our hand…"

Sasuke shrugged, glancing at the front of the room where the pink haired vampire glanced back at them. Her smile revealing her pointed teeth in a malice and victorious sort of way. The group around her laughing at the many wolves that came in looking defeated in a way.

"You can try it, mutts." she shouted to them.

Startled, Naruto, TenTen and Kiba jumped. Sasuke furrowed his brow, how did she know? Especially with all the noise in the room? She smiled again and pointed at her skull…He suddenly felt that probing feeling but dozens at a time…He shook his head and glanced at them.

"Felt that?" he asked them.

They gave a short nod. The pink haired one and the others laughed. Sasuke stared back at the others with a stoic expression.

"Hate death walkers." Muttered Naruto.

The two others nodded, "Hate death walkers." they echoed. Sasuke looked back at the group of vampires, narrowing his gaze at the pink haired female with too bright of eyes. Too emerald for even a vampire…but why should he care what color they were?

He scoffed to himself and turned to his comrades.

* * *

"Their minds are too easily read." muttered Sakura with a happy sigh. She stretched on the bench as she watched several wolves jump over the fence.

The sharp howl or grunt as they grazed the top of the silver coated tips. Sakura smirked at the others, they all bore the same expression of happiness. To win the first round was the sweetest thing of all.

"Who knew this would actually have worked?" she asked to them, smiling as her fangs showed from under her lip. Kakashi just sighed as he laid on the bench next to her sitting form. He glanced at the jumping wolves and than towards Sakura.

"You know they'll hit below the belt as well, right?" he asked in that tone of his.

Sakura rolled her eyes and punched his shoulder, "Of course I know. But we'll strike back." she sighed, "It'll be an interesting year."

"Of course it'll be." muttered Kakashi, than in a hushed voice whispered, "_Karma_."

Sakura winced and punched Kakashi again, "Shudup!" she muttered. She brought her attention back to the gates, "So what's the score?" she asked out loud.

The surrounding vampires glanced back at the wolves, not that they weren't being watched already. Smirking as all that jumped over so far, were holding some part of their body. Groaning as they turned back into their human forms and the wound was more noticeable.

Sakura threw her arms up, "Wooh, I'd say that's about all the wolves…am I right?" She grinned toothy and arrogantly towards her fellow vampires.

All except one was smiling. Kakashi sighed, "You've miscounted." he informed.

Sakura's smile disappeared as she glared hard at Kakashi, "What the hell are you talking about?" she hissed.

He reached into his back pocket and pulled out his small hand sized book. Sakura didn't take her glare off, or, for that matter, made it less menacing. He peered over his book for a second and turned a page, finally sighing he continued.

"Count again." he murmured.

Sakura's lips were in a firm hard line. She spun on her heel and began to count mentally. "2...4...6...8..." she glanced around. There were about twenty or so wolves that had gathered out of the gates but all she was getting was nineteen.

She glared and sauntered at her own pace towards the gate. Peering just beyond it were three more wolves. She sneered mentally and scoffed. The blonde haired one and the raven haired one. The other was the unwise girl who first touched the gate.

She smirked, she looked as pale as they did. Which on a wolf, was very unattractive. She shrugged and walked back to Kakashi.

"Okay, three are still on the other side. So what? One of the three already touched the silver." She snickered, "And I'm sure the other two who haven't jumped over yet are any better than the ones before…"

"I dunno, Sakura…" mused Kakashi more than himself.

Ino cast a slightly nervous look but than squared her shoulders, "That blonde one sure looks weak enough. I agree with Sakura."

Sakura smirked at Ino who returned it. Kakashi just shrugged and returned to his book. Glancing back, a tawny colored, almost orange red, wolf jumped over. Sakura smiled, crossing her arms as she watched with her eyes. The orange wolf grazed the top of the gates, a whimper escaped the wolves lips and it landed smoothly on it's four legs.

Collapsing on the ground, he turned back and rubbed his now raw stomach. Grimacing at the pain and shooting angry glares at the vampires that laughed. He growled and faked forward, but the vampires knew he wouldn't dare move, less he wanted the silver to run wildly through his veins.

"See?" muttered Sakura with such utter confidence. "One more and-"

"He's over the fence." muttered Kakashi.

Sakura turned on her heel fast, catching the act done in time. A dark raven wolf, with the girl perched on top of him, jumped high and clear over the fence. Landing with such gracefulness, it almost made all the vampires ache with jealously.

She clenched her teeth tightly as Kakashi laughed softly. The girl got off softly, stumbling to the ground, the way she shook was a dead give away that she wasn't going to make it soon. Sakura smirked but it faded when the raven wolf turned into that human guy, Sasuke.

Of course she'd remember his name…she was Sakura after all. She'd process everything and always remembered names…even if it was way at the back of her mind. His just seemed to be etched in huge letters in her head. Like it was worth something to her…she grimaced mentally.

He smirked lightly towards the vampires and Sakura was sure that if the wolves could do actions properly, they'd be clapping and howling for him. She rolled her eyes in disgust and scoffed.

"Stupid mutt…" she hissed, throwing Kakashi's book to the ground as he laughed again.

* * *

As Sakura walked into the room, her attitude had changed. Of course, it was happy than angry because of the one good wolf that made it over the fence…but than it went back to that victorious smile that she knew the wolves hated by now.

So it was one wolf? So what if he made it? Passed the prank? Could he really pass them all? It was just luck…mere stupid beginners luck. She was sure it wouldn't happen again…to come out of something unscathed that is.

She smirked wickedly as she began to think of their next 'welcome.' Kakashi seated next to her and soon the class began to fill. Her nose twitched a bit as she smelled the dogs, vaccine still strongly on them from the antidote given.

She grinned towards Ino. Ino glanced at her, slightly worried. Sakura sighed, "What's up now?" she asked.

Ino fidgeted as all eyes went to her, "Nothing, nothing…just, what if they want revenge?" she asked.

Sakura smirked, "Then let them. They don't know this school…or land…like we do." She glared to her side, Sasuke and his friends were near them. The blonde haired wolf, Naruto who chattered on and on about something and than something else. The shots, not doubt.

She noticed Sasuke glare at them, maybe more towards her, which made her smile and her chest ache just a bit…but she didn't show it. She smiled widely at him, making sure her fangs pointed just under her lips…

"What are you thinking…?" she mused to herself quietly, "_Behind those deep dark, unreadable eyes_?" Sakura narrowed her eyes just a bit, her thoughts going blank and than finally hitting those thoughts that she knew weren't hers.

As she heard his thoughts, she notice Sasuke's eyes flinch for a mere bit…he was smart, Sakura noted. He knew something was up…Sakura even heard Naruto's little burst to Sasuke.

"We need to get them back."

That was exactly what Sasuke was thinking. "_An avenger, huh_?" she thought. She turned towards the group who was conversing to each other. "They do want revenge…" she told them with a smile.

Ino sighed but the rest of the group, except Hinata and Kakashi, laughed. "You can try it, mutts!" she yelled. They, except Sasuke, jumped at Sakura's words. As if, wondering how she could have known. It only send them all laughing even harder.

Sakura was aware that they were all trying to read their minds, as she felt crowded when trying to read Sasuke's again. She smirked and looked away, her mind was starting to pry into the part of the brain that held inner most thoughts…

Only a fool would venture so deep into an enemies mind…

* * *

Naruto scratched his head. "How…what…damn it. How'd they know?" he muttered aggravated like. So far, Naruto had fallen for two pranks. And of the most simplest caliber too!

The first one was this mornings silver gates and the second one had to do with his chair. Vampire quickness was just as fast as a werewolves, so when he went to sit down, the chair was quickly removed from under him and landed on top of him. Of course he was mortified, but more angry than anything else.

"How the hell do they get me!" he muttered. "I was thinking about doing that chair prank to _them_!"

Sasuke shrugged, "Naruto. Do you forget? We, as well as them, are not humans. They won't fall for it as easily as they do."

Naruto and Sasuke entered the classroom, Naruto nodded at his fellow comrades. Quickly glancing around the room, he smirked wickedly. Sasuke sighed, whatever he was thinking was obviously another foolhardy prank.

"Naruto, this is going to end up bad." muttered Sasuke rather bored at the simplest pranks.

He was still cooking up something more elaborate, something to make things even for the morning prank. As far as he was concerned, that was the one to top. The simple chair and human pranks were easily reversible, if you were thinking fast and on your toes.

Kiba quirked an eyebrow, "What are you doing Naruto?"

TenTen sighed, "Not _another_ prank…?"

Naruto growled, "Shh! Death walkers hear just as good as we do! Besides," He jumped on the chair that he propped next to the door. "Don't you want at least a small revenge before the big one?"

Kiba sighed, "Well, yeah. But not when it's something stupid."

"Well, you aren't thinking of anything! So shut up!" hissed Naruto. Opening the door by a jar, he wedged the chalkboard eraser tightly between the gap. He chuckled lightly as he jumped down and pulled the chair back to it's place.

TenTen sighed, "Naruto…"

"Shh! Here they come!"

Sasuke shook his head and glanced out the window. The scenery was not very pleasant and actually pretty boring. All the same…and all dead. It reminded him too much of what they really were. Not that he had a problem, but sometimes it escaped his mind that he wasn't a normal being. But with a constant reminder, his mind was not able to wonder.

He idly wondered what and how they all coped with such a feeling. Only once had he recalled meeting with a vampire. One that begged for him to end his life…it was so miserable and awful. But he can't just take ones word for it.

Sasuke nose twitched and he could hear small chatter of the vampires walking down the hall. Naruto chuckled, followed by a long subdued silence than Naruto, TenTen, and Kiba yelling in dismay. Sasuke glanced to the side to see them all covered, head to toe in chalk dust and Sakura standing at the door with another duster in her hand and multiple erasers on the ground at Naruto's feet.

He half stood up, it all happened so fast. As soon as the first 'victim' walked in, they caught the eraser off the door with ease and the gathered vampires threw erasers, which they already had with them, at Naruto, TenTen and Kiba. Sasuke happened to be out of range in order to get hit.

He sighed, "Figures." he mumbled. His voice was lost to the sound of all the vampires laughing at them.

* * *

"Sakura, you have the best telepathic ability in the group, what are they thinking of _now_?"

Sakura glared at Ino, "Will you stop worrying?! You should learn to be assertive."

Ino snorted, "_Pluh-ease_. I am the very _definition _of assertive!" She boasted proudly.

"Than why are you being such a wuss?" asked Sakura, shaking her head.

Ino glared this time, "Okay, fine. But when we are on our knees begging for forgiveness, well see who was right."

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Just…shut up. I'm trying to listen."

Sakura closed her eyes, keying and tuning in to the thoughts she could recognize. Her eyes snapped open and she chuckled to herself.

"What's with Sakura?" asked Lee with a quirk of his eyebrows.

Sakura glanced around to see the whole group around her. "They're up to it again." she muttered with a smirk, "Pranks! And of the easiest caliber!"

"Well…?" asked Lee.

"First, gather all the vampires who have next hour with us Lee. Second…" her voice trailed off as she whispered it so quietly to them all. Once done all of them gathered.

Sakura watched as all the vampires ran into random classrooms, Lee whispered all he needed to and it drifted from being to being. Suddenly, she found herself leading them down the hall to her next class. Random students began to join once they read what was going on and Sakura found herself smirking.

The more the merrier.

Glancing up at the slide door, she could see the eraser popping out, she shook her head. Opening it, she caught it easily than quickly ducked as all leaned back and than chucked the erasers at all wolves who were standing.

The sight was simply victorious. The dumb struck look on the mutts face as they stood gawking, head to toe and randomly covered in white chalk dust that was left evidently on the erasers. Sakura glanced at Sasuke, the same blank poker face set, but his eyes betraying the way he was trying to hide his emotions.

She could see the shock as well. She smiled but frowned a bit when she noticed he was once again, clean. She tossed the eraser in the air and than gripped it tightly, chucking it full force at his face. He didn't move fast enough, because it smacked his face right on.

Silence ensued and Sakura was the only one laughing out loud. Pointing her finger at him and the eraser shaped white dust. The rest of her friends began to laugh as well.

This time, Sakura was fast enough to react. Sasuke had his arm around her waist, his face so close to hers that Sakura's pale porcelain skin began to heat up. For the first time in years…Sasuke had her in a low dip, her head just barely inches above the tile floor, her hair cascading down on the tile.

In Sasuke's other hand he had the eraser and held it threateningly over her face. Sakura smirked, "Try it mutt." she cooed.

He growled menacingly and Sakura dug into his mind.

"_Why is she blushing?" _

Sakura's smug smirk turned into a frown. She hadn't realized she felt so heated for the first time in ages, her skin was always cold…but now so close to the warm blooded wolf…she didn't realize it. She sneered and pushed angrily at Sasuke.

Once again, he failed to get her back with the simplest of prank. He had her too. Sakura smirked and flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"Don't touch me wolf or you'll be coated with silver element." she hissed through her fangs. She turned to the vampires and gave them a curt nod. Half of them left and the other half walked to their seats, still giggling quietly as the wolves tended to cleaning up.

Sakura glanced at Sasuke who was brushing off his friends as well as himself. Snapping herself out of her state of mind, she glanced at the clock.

Only a few more minutes…she smirked widely again.

* * *

Naruto glanced quickly around the corner and than back to Sasuke. "Okay, so the coast is clear…" he muttered.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Don't be stupid." he whispered back.

Naruto glared, "You shut up! I'm tired of them getting us!"

"It's only been a day." he countered.

"SO!" shouted Naruto, "It's still not fair! How in the hell are they getting us before we get them? We're just as equal!"

"Hm." grunted Sasuke. Those were his thoughts as well…

"It's like they're reading our minds!" gritted Naruto, balling his hands into fists.

Sasuke thought for a moment and stood rigidly. "Naruto…" he smirked, "You've got it!"

Naruto stared at Sasuke confused, "What?!" he blinked, "Got what?"

Sasuke ignored Naruto and began to walk down the hall. A smirk plastered on his face.

"SASUKE!" he yelled.

* * *

Naruto glanced around. How was it that the day was not yet over? Everyone was in class, the vampires eyes all piercing him and he felt what felt like a kick towards his brain. He shook his head and sat down next in the only available seat, which happened to be in front.

As he looked up, he actually found that there was no other wolves in his class. His nose twitched uneasily and he winced just a bit. He groaned inwardly. It was only a free period after all, but he was still required to be in that class room…with a whole bunch of smelly vampires.

He began to tap his pencil lightly on his desk, staring out the window and idly wondering how far of a jump it would be if he just suddenly decided he couldn't take it anymore and jump out the window.

Iruka would kill him…he smirked but at least he'd be free even for just a bit.

His pencil accidentally flew from his hand and cluttered to the ground. He sighed and slumped over to pick it up, but before he could someone else beat him to it. The girl was blushing madly and it was evident against her vampire porcelain skin.

Short blue hair and huge round white eyes, she was truly a very cute vampire…at least…for a vampire she was. Naruto furrowed his brow and watched as she extended her arm to give it to him. He searched her face for any sign of a trick but it only made the girl blush harder.

Quickly, with little thanks, he snatched his pencil back and muttered, "Thanks."

"Thanks."

Naruto raised his head, blinking he shook his head and rubbed his ears. Suddenly, all the vampires around him were mimicking his movements. Naruto stopped completely and stared at them and they all stared back at him.

He glared and they did the same. "What?"

Naruto gulped, they had all just said What at the same time he had. He sucked in a breath only to see the vampires not losing a beat of what he was doing. Naruto clutched his fist and his pencil snapped in half, the sound echoed as the whole class did the same.

"Stop that!" He yelled only to hear them all say it as well.

He gritted his teeth, baring his teeth and growling angrily at them. The vampires mirrored him with such precision that it threw off Naruto. They all suddenly rose when Naruto did, all the chairs clattered to the floor in unison followed by silence.

All the vampires, except one, were coping him. "Death walkers." he grumbled softly.

"Death walkers…" they mumbled softly.

Naruto inched towards the window while the vampires inched towards him. The girl suddenly stood up, her soft eyes showing worry.

"No, don't-" she yelled but Naruto was already jumping out the window.

There was silence as they glared at the girl, "Hinata." they grumbled softly. "Don't side with the enemy."

Hinata glanced down, "I just…don't think it's fair." she whispered softly.

"Well, come on!" yelled on of the vampires, "We're to copy and follow him, so let's go!"

Quickly before the teacher could return from his break, they all jumped out the window.

* * *

"What?" whispered TenTen. She glanced around and than looked back at Sasuke. "Really?"

Sasuke gave a curt nod, "Yes. I don't know why I didn't think of it…"

Kiba smirked, "So that's why they've been able to do this…"

Sasuke nodded, "Exactly…"

"Wait. Does Naruto know?" asked TenTen, "Or anyone else for that matter?"

Sasuke shook his head, "No, Naruto doesn't know yet…or the rest of the pack…but we can't let _them_ know we know."

"Right." muttered both Kiba and TenTen.

"So keep your mind cleared." whispered Sasuke.

"Where is Naruto?" asked Kiba suddenly.

Sasuke shrugged, "I think he may have a free period now…"

TenTen leaned against the wall, "Right. Well, we should deliver this news quick."

"Fine. I'm heading upstairs anyway, I'll tell him." answered Sasuke with a nod. Sasuke turned and started to walk down the hall.

TenTen sighed, "Well I'll be damned…" she muttered.

"Why?" asked Kiba.

"Well, I'm the senior in the pack and he just showed me up…" she shook her head softly, "He should be the leader…not I."

"TenTen, we respect you as our leader. You are strong and have been through experience…"

TenTen nodded, "Thank you…do…do you smell that?"

"Death walkers…" whispered Kiba.

"And Naruto…" she added.

TenTen pushed off the wall and watched as Naruto, disheveled, came tearing down the hall.

"Naruto, what the hell--"

"RUN!" he bellowed as he ran towards them, the sudden echo of what he said reached them all and they stared with wide eyes at the following vampires, all smirking evilly.

TenTen glanced Kiba, "Bloody hell…what are they doing _now_?" she whispered, turning on her heel and running after Naruto.

Kiba followed suit. "What the hell is going on?" asked Kiba towards Naruto.

"It's another prank!" He yelled over his shoulder.

"_It's another prank!" _

TenTen and Kiba glanced over their shoulders towards the running group that had grown in size. "This is hell for you…" muttered Kiba.

"Indeed." whispered TenTen with a sigh.

* * *

Sasuke sauntered down the hallway, back to his classroom with a few of his own kin and more of those awful being. How were they going to get them back? Especially now that they found one weakness to get even…

He sighed, if Itachi knew…he'd be ashamed of it. But what did he care? It was more than just High School rivalry. It was payback…revenge…simply loathing of the other kind. They were going to prove that werewolves were superior and did not belong in the same establishment as vampires.

This was a battle…and all he kept thinking about was that girl with a bitchy attitude. Pink hair and emerald eyed Sakura, she seemed to be behind everything the vampires did…sort of like how he was behind all the motives in his pack…other than TenTen.

Sasuke shook his head, he shouldn't be comparing them…he was obviously much better, after all he wasn't a leader…but was still much respected in his pack…unlike _her_ who has actually lead in order to gain respect.

Sasuke stopped mid stride. Not even turning around he glared off into space, "What do you want, vampire?" he gritted.

"My, my…we do underestimate you wolves all the time, don't we?"

Sasuke turned and glared at the vampire hiding in the shadows. "What do you want?" he sneered.

The silver haired vampire smirked, his fangs revealing from under his upper lip. "Just…a little pay back advice…"

* * *

**a/n: once again, sorry for the uber long wait. Kay:D Read and Review pleaz, nothing makes me smile more than ur reviews. I hope i didnt confuse and if i did, sooo sorry. I hope it wasn't short or anything, i know this one is shorter than the first two chapters...:D so umm, until next time, kay? **


	4. Scheming

Sakura Haruno, Vampire that goes to The Dark Academy. Sasuke Uchiha is a Werewolf who use go to a human school. After a little incident on Earth, Werewolves are banished to Hell forever. The world Vampires already were banished to, centuries ago. In Hell, Infinite Twilight rules. When push comes to shove, Sakura and Sasuke are the ones to cause even more hell…

* * *

HELL-BENT

CHAPTER 4: SCHEMING

* * *

Sasuke shifted his weight from his right leg to his left. Who was this? A traitor? Or was this all planned to one up the wolves again? Sasuke clutched his fists as his anger surged, the growl caught in his throat as he threatened with his low male growl.

The silver haired vampire chuckled, "Don't trust me do you?" he mused, "Well, this is your choice wolf. Believe me or not…it doesn't matter to me if you do."

Sasuke furrowed his brow, "Tell me, then. What advice, as you so put it, do you have, Vampire?" he spat the word.

He smirked, "First of all. You can't tell anyone who you heard this from."

Sasuke shrugged, "That will depend on the outcome of everything. Continue."

Sasuke noticed that he couldn't make out the vampires entire facial features. The lights glinted off his round spectacles that covered his eyes. His silver hair was long and pulled back at the nape of his neck. Even for a vampire, he thought his looks where awkward.

The vampire pursed his lips together, than smiled again. "Deal. Well, if you hadn't noticed or taken note. We vampires can read your minds."

Sasuke furrowed his brow, "Yeah…I found out." he glared, "And I found that blocking or keeping your mind free of thoughts is a possibility."

The vampire raised his eyebrows, "Hmph. You _are_ sharp, wolf." he sighed, "If anything, the blocking can still be penetrated. Vampires can venture deep into someone's mind…unless they put up a wall." His hand went to his chin in deep thought, "It's just like it is. You make a mental wall and there you go. Your free to think whatever you want and no one can enter without sheer force."

Sasuke glanced at the ground, "Go on."

"There's only one more thing I have to add." muttered the vampire, "Vampires hate garlic. Do what you want with that information…but it's like silver to you guys…and just as deadly."

Sasuke furrowed his brow, his glare ice cold. "I'm curious as to why your telling me all this…your one of them and I'm…" his hands outstretched, "Your worst enemy."

The vampire raised one eyebrow, not at all threatened. Instead, he looked rather intrigued and it bothered Sasuke, he would have started a fight for dominance right than and there…but he didn't find any good in fighting…at least for the moment.

"Right." he shrugged, "Just like to liven things up. The same routine tends to get boring and with wolves it's starting to spice up." Sasuke glared harder, still not trusting him.

"Believe or don't…doesn't bother me in the least. This is just for my sole entertainment." The silver haired vampire chuckled softly, "Have fun…wolf." The silver haired vampire turned.

Sasuke smirked, "Hey…!" he called out, the vampire stopped and smirked to himself.

"My name?…Kabuto…we'll meet again, Sasuke."

Sasuke glared at Kabuto's retreating back., hating how he sounded so cocky about it. The sooner her got his mind blocked the better, he was starting lose his temper more and more. As soon as he was sure he was gone, Sasuke leaned against the wall and sank to the ground. Closing his eyes, he began to form that wall that Kabuto had told him about.

His mind was dark. A place that when he was in his form, his fellow kin were the only ones who can hear him as he could hear others. It was like they were all sitting in a room together, going back and forth on a certain subject.

Squeezing his eyes tightly, he tried to visualize the wall. A huge wall that would keep all vampires out. Minutes passed but he couldn't get past the world of dark. Beads of sweat collected on his forehead as he strained to actually forming one in his mind. With a relaxed sigh, he opened his eyes and glared at the ceiling. Taking a deep slow breath, he closed his eyes again.

Straightening his back, he sat rigidly. The only movement noticed was his breathing as his chest inflated with air and than released. When he chanted mentally to himself on seeing the wall, only one image came to his mind.

The Black Wall. Jagged top and black, the wall was strong but the way it was built. The only way in was through a door…or over the wall…so Sasuke, pushing his thoughts harder, made the wall taller and taller until he found it infinite.

Sasuke could feel the wall under his fingertips in his mind. Had he learned to dwell in his mind? Like physics could? He could feel the ground in his mind as he paced down the wall. Sasuke could…_see_ himself walk along his mind. His hand trailing on the black wall.

Seeing a bright light ahead, he quickened his steps and squinted his eyes at the obscenely bright light. He noticed the handle to the door…the door to his mind was open and he had to change that. Reaching out, he took the knob in his hand and heaved.

It was a lot harder than he thought. The door seemed to be stuck and wouldn't budge, it felt like it weighed a ton and he could feel the burn in his arms as he continuously pulled at it. This was one hell of a door, since he was wolf, he had strength beyond that of a human…about equal to a vampire.

Was his mind so weak? Was that it? He was so physically strong that mentally, he had no chance? He growled at that thought…he couldn't be weak. Never. It was just unacceptable. With a huge pull, he managed to finally shut the door with a soft thud.

His mind went pitch dark again. Sasuke opened his eyes. He could feel the exert of using his mind in such a way…it felt strangely empowering…but still he was a bit drowsy. He stumbled to his feet and tried to sniff out his fellow kin. He left them to find Naruto, so he would.

* * *

Kabuto stopped in his tracks, turning his head a fraction the side he gave a soft sigh. "So you were here all along, huh, Kakashi?"

Kakashi took a step forward from the shadows, a book in his right hand. His posture a calm demeanor, like always. Turning a page, he lifted his eyes up, everything showing in his dark colored eyes. Kabuto smirked, Kakashi never looked at anyone with such hate…

"What are you planning on doing, Kabuto?" he asked, his tone stern.

Kabuto stuffed his hands in his pockets, "You heard me before…" he murmured with a shrug. "Pure entertainment."

Kakashi furrowed his brow, "You think relaying information like that is pure entertainment?"

Kabuto sighed, "I knew you'd be the one I had to worry about…" he glanced at him with a bored placid look. "You always were too smart for your own good."

Kakashi tilted his head to the side, "Do you want to kill me then?" he asked a small mocking smile on his face. Kabuto sneered, turning his head towards the other side.

"I don't have time for this…" he grumbled, "Go ahead and warn everyone if you must…punish me, but if I were you, I'd try to stop what the wolves are going to plan." Smirking at Kakashi he walked off, pleased with the ruckus that'd start with him.

Kakashi watched Kabuto walk away, glancing in the other direction where Sasuke was he sighed. This was all Karma and he really couldn't do much…With a another long sigh, he shut his book and headed to the nurses office.

* * *

"Naruto, what the hell did you do?!" seethed TenTen angrily.

Naruto stayed pressed to the wall, his breathing didn't seem to cease it's labored pattern. "I…didn't…do…a thing!" he managed between breaths.

Kiba groaned, "God, Naruto! You're a wolf!"

Naruto rolled his eyes and calmed down. Taking a huge breath, he managed to catch his breath properly. "I know that…but have a hoard of vampire copy-cats chase you all over school! Yeah…that's what I thought!"

Kiba rolled his eyes, "Pfft. Okay…"

TenTen sighed, "I think we lost them for the time being…we have to find Sasuke."

Naruto glared, "Why? He can protect himself."

TenTen quirked an eyebrow, "Mmhm. But that's not the point, he went to look for you…but you're here. We can't leave kin behind to the enemies…even if it's school."

Naruto shrugged, "Fine-fine! Let's just go."

* * *

Sakura held her stomach, her face was turning a slight red as tears began to form in the corners of her eyes. Ino furrowed her brow at her display.

"Breath, Sakura. Literally."

Sakura wiped the tears from her eyes and sighed with another laugh, "Wow. I haven't laughed like that in centuries! Did you see his face?" she sighed. "Simply amazing."

Ino rolled her eyes, "Yeah." She slowly turned her placid face into a wide grin, leaning over she whispered, "But did you see how fast he practically ran?"

Sakura's eyes widened and she threw her head back, letting out another lively laugh. "I never imagined this would go so well!"

Ino gave a nod and sighed, "Agreed, you know. This is fun after all."

Sakura lightly elbowed Ino, "Ya see?" she sighed deeply, "Time to move this plan."

Ino nodded, closing her eyes she snapped them open. Ino smirked, gaining confidence by the minute. "Do they actually believe they can hide from us?" She snorted quietly and Sakura rolled her eyes.

Sakura tensed up after a while, Ino glanced at her. "Are you coming? They're about to move, I want to make it before the others ambush."

Sakura gave a nod, "Yeah-huh. Go on, I'll be there."

Ino furrowed her brows but shrugged, "Okay. I'll see you."

Sakura watched as Ino ran down the hall and disappeared. Sakura glared the other way, "It's always _him_ that's missing…" she hissed.

* * *

Sasuke popped his head through the door, eyeing the classroom. The teacher was gone and it was empty from what he saw, the stench of dead lingered heavily but he could smell that Naruto was in the room. Entering the room, he followed his scent over to the opened window. He raised his eyebrows and sighed.

"Idiot." he murmured.

A noise caught his ear and he turned in that direction. A female vampire was sitting at her desk, staring wide eyed at him. Sasuke glared at the timid vampire, shoving desks aside as he made his way to her. The short haired girl quickly stood up from her desk, her eyes growing wider with every step he took toward her.

Hinata couldn't read his mind. She couldn't hear what he was thinking what he was planning on doing…what was going on behind his threatening wolf eyes. Her hand went to her chest in a frightful way, she was in a room with the enemy…_by herself_.

Hinata had no knowledge of a wolf's power or has had much training in defending herself against an attack. Fear welled up inside her, after all, his kind were the only ones who could destroy her. She pressed herself against the wall, trying desperately to sink into the wall just to escape him, knowing it was impossible to do so but hoping for such a miracle nonetheless.

"Where is he?" he gritted, easily smelling the fear on her.

Her white eyes stared back confused, "W-Who?" she asked softly, her voice trembling..

Sasuke kicked the next desk sideways, "Naruto! The _only_ wolf in this class! _Where is he_? What happened to him?"

She flinched, opening her mouth but found nothing coming out. He was getting closer and she was getting closer to death. Hinata slowly brought up her hand, pointing to the window, but Sasuke didn't move his gaze away from her.

"Leave her alone, mutt. She has nothing to do with this at all."

Sasuke turned his head, quickly and effortlessly opening the wall in his mind to allow others to seep in. He glared at the pink haired vampire that just wouldn't leave and showed up everywhere. Sakura crossed her arms and sat on the teachers desk.

"Can't you see she was the only vampire in this room?" she chuckled lightly, shaking her head at Hinata's ignorance of joining in with the crowd. Both admirable yet stupid. "Hinata, you can go." Sakura dismissed with a small wink in her direction. She touched Hinata's mind, telling her that she would protect her if the wolf tried anything.

Hinata stared from Sasuke to Sakura and quickly bowed her head as a thanks to Sakura. Gathering her things, she shuffled her feet out of the classroom, after making sure that Sasuke wouldn't follow or attack her. Sasuke shifted his body, turning towards Sakura.

With a blank expression, he sat in a desk that hadn't been kicked by him. Lifting his foot up slowly, he placed it on the edge before kicking the desk forward. The force alone sent the desk flying into the next, causing the line of desks in front of him to clash together.

Sakura glared at him ruthlessly. "Is it really wise to waste time in my presence?" she asked. "No questions? Comments?" she smirked wickedly.

Sasuke grunted, "Naruto is strong. An idiot but strong…"

Sakura mentally laughed at that. She couldn't bare to laugh at him out loud. To actually acknowledge Sasuke with the fact that she laughed at something he said? Never…but she still found that it was hard to keep reminding herself that he was her enemy.

Sasuke glared, "What are you planning? What have you death walkers done to Naruto?"

Sakura smiled and shifted her position, "Nothing yet…it's more of, what are we planning on doing next." she shrugged, "It's pretty cunning, you know."

Sasuke stood up, twisting he kicked the chair towards the pile of piled desks. The pile in turn crashed into the main desk Sakura was currently perched upon. Sakura lifted her legs up just as the desk collided with the teachers desk.

She rolled her eyes, delicately and a bit seductively crossing her legs over the mess. Sasuke's eyes lingered on her slender legs before shifting his eyes else where, it bothered him how he let his mind wonder like that, especially his eyes.

"Temper." she cooed tauntingly, wagging her index finger back and forth. "Naruto, stupid mutt, is currently trying to outrun the vampires. Heh." She shrugged and made a vague gesture with her hand. Sasuke's eyes widened at what she said, he had left the dobe alone for a whole class period and he was already in trouble with the enemy.

Sasuke stood up quickly, glaring hard and Sakura did the same. Growling at her actions and words he ran out of the room, away from her and away from his thoughts that wanted everything to do with the female vampire. Sakura smirked as she watched Sasuke run out of the room, much like the mutt he was. She hadn't planned on telling him the entire prank, let him figure it out when he got there. Besides, she wanted to see him fall for her prank more than anything.

That stoic face had to have more to it than he was letting on.

Kakashi sighed and she snapped her head towards him. She hadn't paid any attention, not evening noticing when he came in. Had he been a wolf, he might have gotten away with an attack…she felt herself blush, worse. She knew it was worse that she hadn't known it was _Kakashi_, of all people, who was in the room.

She scowled at herself for letting her guard down, even for a second. "_I shouldn't waste my thoughts on that…_" she gritted, "_That wolf_!" Her eyes drifted back to Kakashi, he was propped against the door, his book out in front of his face like usual. Turning the page he didn't bother glancing up at her.

Sakura crossed her arms, "What?" she hissed, annoyed with the smirk on his face and the silence.

He shrugged, "Karma." he muttered in a sing-song voice. Sakura rolled her eyes groaning with frustration.

"Knock it off." she hissed through clench fangs, "Geez, isn't it better if you just ignore it and, oh I don't know, join us? Come on, Kakashi! It's really fun!"

Kakashi turned the page again, "Hmm. Let me think…no." he smirked, "It's not my style, besides, isn't this all a bit below your IQ level, Sakura?"

Sakura's eyes widened a little, she scoffed. Stepping over the desks, she gave a little jump and glared in his direction before she stomped her way past him. "Shut up…" she muttered as she passed him.

Kakashi sighed, "They're both idiots in denial." he muttered to himself.

* * *

Naruto sniffed, he smirked widely. "That bastard…." he glanced over his shoulder at TenTen and Kiba. "I smell him!" he boasted.

TenTen sighed, "Yeah, so do we, Naruto." she laughed softly, shaking her head. Kiba snorted and Naruto blushed lightly.

"Uh…I knew that…!" he scoffed, "Just thought you'd need a reminder is all…"

TenTen sighed softly, "Mmkay, just watch your speed Naruto!"

Naruto grinned at her over his shoulder as he spun around the corner just as Sasuke picked up his pace to turn the upcoming corner. Both collided into each other smacking foreheads before flying backwards. TenTen and Kiba slowed down to an almost immediate stop. Naruto and Sasuke grunted softly and almost mutely in pain.

"Stupid dobe…" gritted Sasuke, sitting up. "Watch where your going next time, Naruto!"

Naruto rubbed his head, glaring, "You watch where your going!" he replied just as angry, "Bastard."

TenTen sighed, "I told you Naruto." she scolded, Kiba shook his head softly. Covering the laugh that was trapped inside him. Staggering to his feet, he dusted himself off glaring as Sasuke did the same. Sasuke scoffed, straightening his shirt.

Glancing over their shoulders he noticed no one was behind them. "So you lost them?" he stated more than asked.

TenTen gave a nod, "For the time being, we're not sure for how long though…" she murmured casting a quick glance over her shoulder.

Sasuke glanced around lowering his voice, "Did you block your thoughts?" he asked.

Naruto furrowed his brow as he looked at each one of them. Kiba and TenTen shook their heads softly at Sasuke, telling him no and Sasuke smirked.

"Good, we can still get them back…" he straightened up. "I've got a plan."

Naruto squinted his eyes at them, "Wait, wait, wait!" he shouted, "What do you mean block your-"

TenTen gasped and quickly slammed her hand over his mouth. "Shhh." she hissed, "Don't shout, Naruto!" she scolded.

Naruto grimaced at the pain, he growled a throaty and angry growl. TenTen glared down at him and he huffed, stopping his growl. Sasuke rolled his eyes taking the time to explain to Naruto what he meant and what they are all to do.

Kiba smirked, "Awesome." he murmured. "Well, I'm going to go inform the pack."

Sasuke gave another nod, "Remember…wall…lunch time." he tapped his forehead with his thumb. Kiba gave a curt nod before turning on his heel and jogging down the hall.

TenTen frowned, "You know what, Sasuke…" she murmured, "I really think you should be the Leader of the pack…"

Naruto pushed TenTen's hand away from his mouth, frowning he answered, "Nooo waaay, TenTen!"

Naruto glared at Sasuke, "He's got a big enough ego, don't go making it bigger!" Naruto flailed his arms around. "Besides, your our senior! You can't go giving your position until it's time to…plus you're a great leader! You were chosen for a reason…"

TenTen scoffed, smiling softly, "Thanks Naruto…"

Sasuke sighed, shrugging causally. "I don't need it, TenTen." he murmured, "Besides as the dobe here mentioned you're a great leader. I have too much respect for you to forcibly bump you down…"

TenTen smiled, her eyes softening and tears glistening in the corners of her eyes, "Thank you." glancing over her shoulder, "Well I should probably be there with Kiba." She quickly turned down the hall in the direction where Kiba had gone.

Naruto furrowed his brow, "Wonder what that was all about…" he murmured, clearly smelling her salty tears. Sasuke sighed softly, shrugging again.

"It's not our business…let's go get ready."

Naruto grinned, "Right…!" He chuckled mischievously.

* * *

Sakura glanced around, she snorted angrily. "Now where could they have gone…?" she murmured, her eyes scouring the area. Tipping her head slightly back, she smelled the air for them. She made a small noise of disgust as her nose scrunched up.

"We'll they've all regrouped…" she murmured, "But it seems like they're still oblivious to us…mutts."

Ino sighed, "Give it a rest already!" she glanced at Sakura, "I understand getting them but it's time for lunch and I'm bored of just chasing!"

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Fine…" she summoned the vampires off, "We'll pick it up later…"

Ino grinned happily, "Come on-come on! Let's go before the line gets too long!" Sakura sighed but smiled. This was another perfect opportunity to get back at the werewolves. Picking up her pace, Sakura ended up leading Ino to the lunch room.

"Now what's the hurry, Sakura?" hissed Ino as she wretched her arm back.

Sakura sighed, rolling her eyes. "Please, Ino, think for once!"

Ino huffed angrily and slightly offended, "For your information I do think…" she glared, "Or shall I remind you of those times…?"

Sakura shook her head, "Just listen…okay?" Ino gave a short nod, "If we all hurry, we take all the blood treats for us and none for them. This whole wolf and vampire inter-arrangement is still new to the school and thus is in short of the school's lunch program until next week…so they'll only have enough for the regular amount and not for all of us! Sure this plan is just a small one…but it's still a point for us…"

Ino's eyes widened, "_Another_ sabotage?" she asked, "You're just always ticking away, aren't you?"

Sakura grinned, "_Always_, my dear friend. Always." she licked her lips, "You can never stop when in the presence of your enemy."

Ino gave a short nod of agreement, "Well let's get to it!" With a newfound plan, they both hurried to tell their fellow vampires.

* * *

"What are we doing…?"

Sasuke glared at Naruto, "Shut up and you concentrate on what you need to do…"

Naruto pouted, before closing his eyes. Hearing Sasuke's footsteps as he wondered around made Naruto open his eyes again. "Well, why don't you be quiet?! Your distracting me!" he growled.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Just concentrate!" he gritted as he walked around the area. _Now where can I get my hands on garlic?_

Tilting his head back, he took a huge breath in as he let his nose try to pick up the faintest smell of garlic. Surely in a world full of vampires there would be no such thing around…but he knew there should be…perhaps back in their world?

He shook his head, he knew he should have stocked up on garlic back on earth or something. Crouching down, he scooped some dirt in his hand. Squeezing it lightly, he gently let it slid through his fingers. Closing his eyes he summoned his wolf forward.

Embracing with change with ease, he resisted the urge to howl once his four legs were on ground surface. Naruto let out a sigh before flinging his body on the ground as well. He stared up at the twilight sky…he could hardly remember what blue skies looked like. Naruto groaned in frustration, balling up his fists and pounding it on the dirt ground.

"Why can't I get this…?" he murmured.

_Because you have no concentration skills, idiot. _The thought came to his mind easily and Naruto envied Sasuke for being wolf and resented Sasuke for the comment. He would have retorted but there was no point in arguing an already lost battle. Naruto also knew that he had to get that so called wall up before their plan took action…

A sly grin came to his face. He saw absolutely no flaw in the plan…not like Sasuke had and did. Naruto shut his eyes again as he put his mind to start to work on that wall. It got easier with time…but he hated to do nothing. Rolling over to his stomach, he called his wolf.

Sasuke trotted softly scoping the area with his keen sense of smell. Surely there had to be somewhere with garlic. Knowing time was against him, he turned his idle trot into a fast sprint. His nose taking in new smells and old ones, trying to find that one known smell that would be in their favor.

_Check Iruka's potions cabinet. _Sasuke turned to the side to see Naruto running beside him, Sasuke lowered his head slightly. His eyes gleaming with curiosity while Naruto tried hard to ignore his inquisitive stare.

_What do you think your doing? _Sasuke growled at him, he knew he wasn't done with that wall and Naruto was just procrastinating on something evidently important. Naurto lifted his head up, picking up his pace as they headed back to their home.

_Just…shut up and follow me! _He thought to Sasuke, he knew where to get what they needed. Sasuke gritted his teeth but followed Naruto nonetheless.

Turning back into their human forms, Naruto glanced around. Glad to know that Iruka stepped out, he led Sasuke inside the quaint new home. Sasuke's eyes lifted and traveled all over the place. In many ways it was the same design as his home…but for some unexplained reason…it seemed more homely.

"Yes." Sasuke turned his head towards Naruto, who by the sound of it, found what they were looking for. Jogging towards him he noticed Naruto knelt down in front of a wooden safe box. Grinning at Sasuke, Naruto lifted a vile full of clear-looking liquid.

Sasuke furrowed his brow, "Naruto, are you sure?" he asked, his eyes traveling to the inside of the safe that held many similar looking vilies. Naruto pursed his lips and gave Sasuke a serious look. With a flick of his wrist, he tossed the vile towards Sasuke who caught it without hesitation.

Uncorking it, he lifted the vile to his nose and immediately pulled it away as he blanched from the smell. "Hn." he murmured, quickly corking it. Naruto smirked victoriously, snatching the vile back from Sasuke.

"Told you so." he murmured, stuffing it in his pocket. Getting back down on his knees, he moved some viles around before shutting the wooden safe back up. "Iruka has many liquid food or what not. He's fascinated with the idea to be able to create liquid foods that tasted just the same as solid food or something like that…dunno and don't care…" he murmured with a shrug. "It'll work if not better! Once mixed with something else, the smell of it will immediately disappear!"

Sasuke smirked this time, "Perfect." he muttered. "For once, Naruto, you used that head of yours."

Naruto's smile faltered and he glared at Sasuke, "Shut up." he grumbled.

* * *

**a/n: Review please! Sorry for just disappearing like that and long time of no update...haha...but i'm working my butt off on all my stories and seem to become stumped more often! Also it's just so suddenly that I happen to have gotten a life! Haha, but i'm finding more time now and stuff! :D thanks for sticking with me and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Til next time! **


	5. All's Fair

**A/N: Hightly anticipated chapter. Sooo sorry about the uber long delay, but enough with excuses and on with the chapter!**

HELL-BENT

CHAPTER 5: ALL'S FAIR…

* * *

Sakura leaned forward, rocking onto her tip toes to see above several vampires in her vision. Her index finger twitching slightly and her lips parted slightly as she counted softly to herself. With a victorious smirk, she gave a firm nod to Ino.

"It seems everyone is here and accounted for." she muttered, taking her blood treat from Ino. "Except for Kakashi…and Hinata…"

Ino nodded softly, her eyes glittering hunger for blood. "No surprise there. Hinata always brings blood from home--smart on her part--and Kakashi…well, he's Kakashi. There's no telling when he'll show up, if he does."

Sakura snorted, "Don't I know it." she murmured, resisting the urge to roll her eyes. Ino heaved a sigh, slouching on the spot, her eyes never peeling away from her blood treat. Her teeth were softly nibbling on her bottom lip in anxiety.

"Can't we please just drink our treats?" she pleaded for the fifth time. Sakura glared down at her and Ino rolled her eyes. "Fine, fine. Just thought I could at least _try_…"

Sakura simmered down, laughing softly. "Just think about the look on their faces when there's none for them…" Ino smirked, giving a soft nod.

"Sakura!"

Glancing over her shoulder she smirked, "Lee, does everyone have a treat?" she asked.

Lee nodded eagerly, balling his hands into fists. "Yes, of course!" he smiled brightly, "Plan is all ready."

Sakura smirked, "Great." Her emerald eyes searched the cafeteria. Finding Neji on the other side, she raised her hand in a vague gesture. Neji lifted his hand from the confines of his jean pocket, lazily gesturing a small wave back. _I've got this side covered. Check, pocketed the remaining blood treats. _

Sakura nodded, turning she searched for another face. Seeing Shikamaru raise a hand lazily in the air as well, she signaled a thumbs up. His part in the plan was accomplished as well. Ino sighed, her foot tapping irritably on the ground.

Sakura ignored the small annoyance, focusing on the noises behind the cafeteria door. The student body was glancing at her, one hand raised high in the air while the other was placed on her lips. Her raised hand slowly began to count down. With every finger that went down during her silent count down, the noise in the cafeteria grew steadily until it was a normal dull roar when the wolves happened to be outside the cafeteria doors.

Sakura smirked, turning to Ino and Lee, "Show time." she smiled.

* * *

Naruto sprinted down the hall, glancing over his shoulder. "Come on!" he howled, "Hurry up…!"

Sasuke sighed, "We won't miss a thing…" he grumbled his irritation clearly evident. "And did you do what you were suppose to, Naruto?"

Naruto glared over his shoulder, coming to a stop. "Yes, alright? God damn you! Did _you_ do what _you_ were suppose to?" he asked, mimicking Sasuke's earlier tone.

Sasuke raised one eyebrow, "Yes, but then again, I'm reliable." he murmured.

Naruto heaved a huge dramatic sigh, "Whatever…" he glanced over his shoulder, "Am I the only one who wants to hurry?!" he yelled at his kin. There was a long almost eerie silence and Naruto growled a low throaty growl of frustration at them. Throwing his arms up he grumbled under his breath and waited for the others to catch up to him.

TenTen gave a sigh, resisting the urge to roll her eyes at Naruto. "Well, Sasuke…we've prepared all that we can. I haven't given the exact go to block yet…but I figured at the right moment would probably be best…"

Sasuke gave a short nod, "Good." he murmured, going through the plan through his head once more. The smirk played across his face, he wasn't one to pull pranks, yet he couldn't wait to get back at them. This one was surely unexpected…

Naruto chuckled, rubbing his hands together eagerly. "Right-o!" he chimed when they reached the cafeteria doors. "I wonder what's for lunch?!" Naruto raised his voice, announcing their presence before seen. Though, it must have been obvious with their scent clustered together.

Kiba repressed the groan and instead rolled his eyes. Finally, shoving Naruto to the side when he lingered too long at the door. Naruto grumbled something about a dramatic pause but no one really paid much attention to his rambling as a few hundred pairs of eyes immediately fastened on them all.

Naruto regained his composure, straightening his shoulders as he idly glanced at them all with a stoic face. Sasuke shifted his weight, his eyes lingered over every vampire in the cafeteria. He was sure all were there and accounted for, and what was even better was that they all had their blood treats.

Sasuke's onyx eyes shifted to his kin, his hand idly brushed against his bangs, his forefinger touched his forehead at the simple gesture. A very subtle movement to others, but to his pack they knew that it was the right moment TenTen had spoken of.

Slowly TenTen raised her chin, walking to the front of the pack, she led them to the lunch line. As she passed them, she could feel jabs…it was much more easier now to tell when they were trying to probe their minds. The pack could hear murmuring among them, seeing smirks cross the vampires faces as some began to laugh amongst themselves.

Naruto pushed his way to the front of the pack, his eyes glancing all over the empty plates. He growled, trying to hold back his smirk. Naruto was able to hold it in by glaring at the vampires, "They took them all! There's no more treats for us…" he growled, slamming his hand on top of the empty plate. It cracked beneath his inhuman pressure.

Choji's mouth dropped, he was among the most serious when it came to eat…and he was not pleased…even for their plan against them. "No!" he yelled, shaking his head and growling. Naruto sighed, shoving the plate away from him.

The wolves began to murmur amongst each other, feigning anger. The vampires seemed to dawdle a little, shocked that they couldn't read more than what was already given...anger...spite. Why wasn't there a plethora of thoughts? Revenge ideas that were spawning and getting shot down by very thinker?

They didn't get much of a chance to suspect it since Sakura stepped forward, twirling her packet filled with blood. Her lips pulled into a smile, her fangs poking from under her upper lip. Sasuke seemed to notice that it always happened when she smiled as so.

"Well, well." she mused, her eyebrows arching up in a questioning stare. The cafeteria went silent, all the vampires knew more than anyone else that she was the most serious schemer around. They knew she was the one with the guts to do this all and lead them easily.

Sakura tilted her head to the side, "No more…?" She pouted her bottom lip in mockery, before smirking again. She lifted her hand, lifting her blood treat. The red liquid sloshed in the clear through packet, she smirked when Choji rocked forward on his feet, Kiba held him back. She laughed, lifting it in front of her. "Too bad…as the humans would say…you snooze you lose. The early bird gets the worm. Your too late."

She licked lips before lifting the blood treat high into the air, "So sad…to another victory." she shouted and the vampires around jeered happily at the toast. The wolves grew silent, but each eyes glistened as they watched and heard the blood packet be pierced and drained. The scent of the coppery bitter liquid filled the cafeteria.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed slightly, pressing back his smirk. He noticed the blonde girl behind Sakura drink eagerly from her packet, the guys next to her doing the same. His eyes briefly scanned the area inconspicuously , he took in all the vampires in the room.

Each were drinking with vigor and vengeance to get their enemies. Tempt them. The only person he didn't notice around the cafeteria was the guy who gave him the tip earlier and the one vampire girl that was left behind in the classroom.

Not that it mattered. Sasuke's lips twitched, a faint hint of a smile crossed his face. Naruto didn't hide it any longer, he smirked widely. Leaning on his heels, he turned his smirk into a grin. Sakura licked her lips of the remaining blood.

Her eyebrows furrowed angrily. This wasn't going as she had planned…she had expected there to be a bigger ruckus. Rioting. Curse words and maybe a few punches or broken items. Her eyes narrowed when she caught Naruto's smirk and Sasuke's faint hint of one.

In fact now that she noticed, the whole gang of mutts were looking smug and pleased with themselves. She glared at Sasuke who seemed more confident than the others. Her emerald eyes glistened an unearthly color that Sasuke seemed to pick up.

The way she stood posed and the intense and yet far away look in her eyes only made him guess that she was reading their minds. His suspicions were confirmed when he felt a slight mental probing in his head. The familiar sensation of when his mind was being analyzed and heard, so to speak.

He watched Sakura intensely, watching as her face had a blend of many emotions cross briefly on her face. Smug, confusion, dazed, more confusion, slight panicked, and finally her face settled with anger. Sasuke couldn't stop the smirk now.

* * *

Sakura winced slightly when she couldn't go past anything unimportant. It was mindless ramble echoing through his head when it wasn't silent and sometimes there was the occasional unimportant information she already knew.

There was something barricading his thoughts…something she'd only experienced with her fellow vampires. Recovering from her shock, she tried to read the other wolves but found no such luck with any of them either. Her stress level began to rise, what was going on?

She turned her head a fraction of an inch to glance at Ino, who for some odd reason, seemed even more paler than her usual vampire self. Sakura found that she could easily read her mind, as well as Lees. She furrowed her brow and clutched her hands into tight fists.

Sakura glared hard at Sasuke, taking a step forward towards him when a spasm hit her body. Sakura's body froze on spot, she didn't move and the wolves felt no threat. Her eyes widened as she suddenly collapsed on her knees. If she were human, she could only describe the feeling as lack of air…almost working like an allergic reaction to something. Something was happening to her body that she had never experienced before…

Her knees began to ache and when they became numb, she felt her body fall forward, her arms sprawled out in front of her in a failed attempt to catch herself. As her sweaty palms slide on the floor, her head rolled forward and made a noticeable noise as it collided with the floor. She hissed painfully through clutched fangs, making sure she didn't show too much pain--though it was hard.

Sakura could feel her muscles begin to lock up and her body began to heat up rapidly, sweat collected on her forehead, the cool tiled floor didn't provide enough to her quickly heating body. She could slowly see her skin turn a even paler, similar to the way she saw Ino's skin. Sakura's vision began to double and haze, she noticed all around her fellow peers were falling to the ground, coughing began to escalate, and the vampires were soon clutching to something to hold themselves upright.

Frustration engulfed her.

Narrowing her eyes, Sakura turned her head to the side the best she could in her painful condition. She delved the best she could into Sasuke's mind again. When she met the wall again, she pressed further. Subconsciously, her arms twitched as she forced them to push her upright.

Determination mingled with anger filled her and made her forget about the gruesome pain that grew with every aching minute. Straining herself, she managed to push her trembling spastic body onto her knees, her hands clawing at the ground for leverage--though there noticeably wasn't any. Sakura was able to hold her body upright as she glared, focusing her energy to that seemingly impenetrable wall.

One thought quickly filled her head as she pried into the part of the brain that held his inner most thoughts…trying to break through that wall he put up.

_Only a fool would venture so deep into an enemies mind…_

But something egged her on as the strain began to wear on her body that began to weak down. She flinched, from either the pain of her body or the strain of prying deeper and deeper into Sasuke's mind, she couldn't tell what was what anymore.

Sakura glared hard into his onyx stoic eyes, briefly, she saw pity reflect in them as they eased slightly and she noticed in that spilt second that the wall in his mind cracked just a little bit. But even for a little bit, it was enough and all she needed to be able to pass through it.

Her eyes widened, her shaking hand managed to clamp to her neck. "G-garlic…?" she murmured softly, her voice barely above a whisper and mingled with a shortness of breath.

Now that she had that little information, she recognized what her body was doing. It was slowly dying from the poison that had entered their body. Panic seemed to be claw at her inside, she was sure it was written on her face as well. They had gone behind just pranks…when they had thought vampires had the upper hand it was really werewolves.

She gasped softly as pain became the only thing she could feel and really focus on. They would all be dead in the couple of minutes…it wasn't like silver to wolves. At least the wolves would have had hours for the antidote…but for them…they had put it _into_ their system!

Sakura managed to sneer, something inside her ached when she thought on Sasuke was able to do this to her--to her fellow kin. She ignored the internal pain, she leaned forward, trying to read more out of his mind through the crack to subdue the pain that was pounding where her heart should be.

Sasuke tensed slightly when he heard her whisper, quickly he repaired that small crack again. It was like slamming the door shut on an imposing guest.

The effect of fully shutting out Sakura was like a physical blow to her. Her head lurched back as if someone had smacked her, her body lost feeling at the same time, and her eyes rolled back as she sank into unconsciousness before she hit the ground.

* * *

There was silence.

Eyes were wide with anticipation. As if what just happened to the pink haired leech in front of them wasn't enough evidence…or the rest of the blood suckers that had fallen to ground as if they had gotten shot. Time ticked by as they waited for something…they didn't know exactly what…just something to confirm that this wasn't just another hoax _reversed _on them.

Naruto clenched his fists, his eyes widest of the rest of his kin. His blue eyes looked around the room, so many hate filled glares, so many closed eyes, so little shallow breaths…they really got them this time. There was no mistaking it. To him, the leech in front of him was more than enough proof.

He turned, the sudden movement made them flinch slightly--but not out of fear but of being startled. His solemn face turned into a wide grin. "We did it." he murmured, at first a bit shocked but then he raised his voice. "WE DID IT!"

His fellow kin fell out of their silent trance and cheered. At first their victorious cheer was slightly doubted, the hesitation in the tone. But after a while, they gained confidence when the leeches didn't stir and soon they were laughing and talking with much excitement.

"I can't believe it worked!"

"Man, now that's payback!"

"Vengeance is sweet."

Sasuke didn't turn to acknowledge the voices that were happily murmuring. He was silently rejoicing in his mind…he was never one to really publicly show his happiness. Yet, there was something that stung him about the sight of Sakura laying in front of him defeated. He couldn't quite place his finger on it…and that frustrated him.

Why was this feeling growing with every passing glance? Why did it only happen when he looked at her? Why did it pain him to see her so? Why wasn't revenge as sweet and as wanted as he hoped for?

A rough hand clamped onto his shoulder, waking him from his slight mental conflict. He didn't turn his head but he did side glance at Naruto who didn't seem to phased by Sasuke's quite exterior. "Come on, Uchiha. We're heading to the Falls to celebrate!" he lowered his voice, "We don't want to be caught here by the officials of the school do ya?"

Sasuke sighed softly, giving a soft nod. "Hn." he murmured, his eyes sweeping over Sakura's pale sweaty face. Her pink hair stuck to her face and her lips were parted as her unconscious body struggled for breath. He turned when Naruto laughed and followed the crowd…

_Follow the crowd_…somehow, the thought didn't ease his tension or clear his thoughts.

* * *

_Onyx. _

_Or maybe raven…?_

…_perhaps…navy? _

It didn't matter what color was her favorite at the time being…and yet it seemed very important to be thinking about it. It seemed to make the pain go away but bring another more powerful pain to her. All she wanted to do was not think…but she couldn't.

In her free time, or the little time…even now in the time of her impending death….her mind escaped to thoughts of him. It sickened her…yet enlightened her as well. Behind closed eyelids, she could make out his face clearly as if he were standing over her.

Mysterious onyx eyes, that stoic expression framed by his dark raven hair. The crease between his brows when he glares, the faint glimmer in his eyes when he amused. That stupid smirk when he's pleased…she could have shouted in anger for just knowing all that…yet she didn't stop.

She didn't know how long she had been laying…waiting…dying. It seemed to be forever…what would it feel like? To just officially be dead? She could still feel her body die…and any minute it'll be done and that'll be it. Her memories the last thing she remembered.

Maybe it would take the pain away.

_I'm so sure._

She hated to be sarcastic with herself…but she was just fooling herself with stupid thoughts like that. She was born dead….how much worse could it be?

"Sakura." There was a pause before someone shook her, "Sakura!" they whispered more fiercely.

Said girl squeezed her eyes tightly before she realized she could open them. "Wha-?" she murmured, as she opened her eyes only to squint into an extremely bright light. She hissed in pain as she lifted her hand up to block the light from her already weak eyes.

"Hmm. She's okay…"

Sakura hissed quietly as she swatted Kakashi's hand that held the small pocket light. She heard him chuckle and heard the small barely audible click from the light go off. Opening her eyes, she managed to clear her vision. A soft sigh escaped her lips and she realized that the once dying pain was gone…slowly she began to sit up but Kakashi pushed her softly back done.

"Don't push it." he told her, smirking softly.

Sakura scowled, "Kakashi…" she growled, she groaned. The sharp intake of breath hurt her abdomen, her head hurt and her arms tingled. She groaned again, leaning her head back. "Ugh, what in the seven hells happened to me?" she uttered. "I felt like I got hit by…by…"

"A werewolf?"

Sakura snapped her head to the side, emerald eyes glaring at Kakashi, "_No_." she hissed. "I was going to say a _truck_…"

Kakashi gave a soft nod, the smile spreading across his face. "Well, since that story does not apple to _this _world, seeing as we don't have trucks, I'll stick to werewolf."

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Hmph." she wanted to roll on her side, but she didn't have the strength to do so. Kakashi glanced over his shoulder, pulling a nearby chair before sitting in it.

"Well…let's see…" he tilted his head, eyes staring at the ceiling as he pondered. "Oh yeah, well…luckily Hinata stumbled upon the cafeteria a few minutes after the wolves had gone out and after you guys were all poisoned. She ran all the way to the infirmary and managed to catch Shizune before her break…"

Kakashi sighed, "Yes-yes. Lucky, lucky. Anyway, Shizune, Hinata and I managed to take you guys all here…" he outstretched his arms and Sakura took a brief glance around the room, she could see curtains pulled around each bed--except hers--and see a little bit into the connecting room.

"Except, the majority had to be transported to the hospital because we didn't have any room…" Sakura clenched her teeth, Kakashi raised his hands up in an attempt to calm her down. "No damage, we injected them with the antidote before they were carried off…"

Sakura sighed in relief but yet she still couldn't calm herself. She balled up her hands and pounded the bed with fury and spite. How could she--they--be so ignorant?! "Stupid mutts…" she hissed, shaking her head side to side.

Kakashi smiled, "For a stupid mutt, you sure do say his name a lot…" his clasped his hands together as he copied her, "_Sasuke…! Sasuke_!"

Sakura blushed, or at least blushed as much as a vampire could, with eyes wide. "What? N-no I d-don't!" she glanced away, "Liar. I hate him! W-w-why would I do that? W-w-why would I think about him?"

Kakashi laughed, "Well, you tell me. Why would you…'supposedly'…do that if you 'supposedly' hate him?"

Sakura blushed again, looking away, "Be quiet." she murmured. "He's a werewolf and I hate his guts…! I swear I will get my revenge…this will not go unsettled…"

Kakashi sighed, "…Karma…" he murmured.

Sakura scrunched up her nose, "Shut up!" she grumbled.

"Ah, I see your awake." Sakura and Kakashi looked up at Shizune, the dark haired pale vampire nurse smiled softly at Sakura. "Don't strain yourself. Rest."

Her brown eyes glanced over to Kakashi, "You're not bothering her, are you?" she asked, a slight accusing tone in her voice. Kakashi laughed, throwing his hands up in defeat and surrender.

"Right, right. I'm sorry." he smiled and turned his attention back to Sakura and she gave a faint smile back. She could feel her body slowly healing, the pain disappearing.

Shizune smiled again at Sakura, "How are you feeling?" she asked, reaching forward she pressed her naturally cold palm to Sakura's forehead. Sakura could barely tell the difference in their body temperatures, that was a good sign.

"Good. Better than a few hours ago…" she sighed, blinking a few times, "Just head, abdomen and arm pain."

Shizune nodded, "That'll wear off soon…" she pulled her hand away, "You seem to have hit your head, but the bump isn't swollen any longer…and your abdomen and arms hurt due to the antidote injection I had to put in."

Sakura groaned lightly, glad she wasn't conscious for the shot. It would have hurt ten times worse if she could feel it…and that was something to say when a mere human like object such as a needle could cause pain. Shizune glanced over her shoulder at Kakashi. "It's a good thing Kakashi reminded me of my low amount…if I hadn't stocked up this morning it could have been much worse!"

Sakura's eyes got wide and Kakashi gave a small grimace but it was quickly replaced with a smile, "No problem."

Sakura bit her lip to keep from shouting, she felt a small trickle of blood flow into her mouth from her fang. "Shizune." she whispered, continuing once Shizune glanced at her. "Is Ino okay? And the others?"

She nodded, "Yes, they're all going to recover just fine, as I'm sure Kakashi has already told you." she ran a hand through her hair, "That reminds me, I should go check on them…!"

With a small bow, she left them. Pulling the curtain closed behind her. Kakashi and Sakura waited until they couldn't hear her shoes on the tile floor to speak. Sakura shoved herself upright, her head shaking violently and her stomach muscles screaming in pain while her arms twitched like the feeling when you're blood was cut off and made you're arm or limb numb.

"Kakashi, _you knew_?!" she hissed angrily, her eyes glowing a dangerous shade of red as her fingernails sharpened and ripped through the mattress she laid on.

Kakashi sighed, "Yeah. I knew." He answered shrugging. "What of it?"

Sakura glared, swinging her legs off the side of the bed. "What of it?" she echoed with a sneer. "You knew and yet you did nothing to stop them or warn us?!"

Kakashi tilted his head again, "Basically, yeah."

Sakura shrieked, "Why?!" she pounded her fists on the bed, "We could have been killed!"

There was silence, her chest heaving with rage and her eyes fading from emerald before dawdling to red again. Kakashi sighed, pursing his lips. "Could have, might have, would have been killed…but you didn't now did you?"

Kakashi smirked and Sakura clenched her teeth, "See, I'm not on anyone's side, Sakura." his face became suddenly serious. "I'm a pacifist and refuse to part take in this childish feud." He shrugged again, "Besides, I don't want any negative energy and karma directed towards me…and I did in fact help you, Sakura. Had it not been my keen interest to check the schools stock of antidote you would all have been dead. The werewolves…the vampires…"

He smirked, "And that's life."

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Some guardian you are…" she murmured, now calm as she curled back up on her bed. "How?" she uttered after a while.

Kakashi smiled, "True, it's hard to see how they pulled it off without the noticeable smell or something…but it was a liquid food. Rare, interesting phenomenon but it has all the qualities of the real thing minus the scent. I'm guessing they put in in the batch before it pressed them into their plastic holders."

Sakura's eyes widened, "…they're smarter than I thought…" she murmured. She sat up again, this time more slowly. "How did you know…"

Kakashi stood up, pushing his chair back to it's proper location. He turned his back on her, his hand took the curtain as he pulled it back. Sakura watched with him curious eyes, her eyebrows arched high as she waited. He smiled and finally answered, "I know a lot more than you all think I do…call it…a gut feeling." He waved goodbye before pulling the curtain back in place and left.

Sakura pursed her lips, wondering what he meant on all that. Knew a lot more than we thought…she sighed, he was a puzzle that way. Laying back down she stared at the ceiling, her finger traced her lips that parted automatically.

Blushing light, she pouted, "I don't really say his name…" she murmured after a while. She paused, furrow ding her brow. "…Do I…?"

* * *

Naruto sighed, the scent of blood filled his nostrils and he relaxed. "What a day what a day…" he murmured. "Sure it didn't start out that great…" His hand lingered on his stomach, "But it sure did end well! We got them good and got the rest of the day cancelled. I say that's a win for us…"

Kiba nodded, staring at the blood red mingled sky. He cocked his head to the side, the black and red together of twilight still odd to comprehend and get use to. "A major win." he added, squinting his eyes to try and make out the stars.

Sasuke licked his fingers of the remaining blood--still amazed at how cleanly and swiftly it slid off your fingers. Like water, leaving no stain behind on his smooth skin. How long had they been there for? He could hardly tell anymore, but a few of their fellow kin had already gone home. Celebration was over and for the whole day, the blood was all theirs.

Sure they were breaking rules again, but there was no one around to stop them…after all…the vampires were hospitalized or weak. He smirked, glancing up at the sky. "Are we done here?" he murmured.

Naruto snorted, "Pfft, no." he sighed, glancing up at Sasuke, "You've been awfully quiet you know that? And then the only thing you have to say is '_are we done_?'"

Sasuke shrugged, "Hn." His shoulders tensed slightly, he didn't want to look as if he had regretted what they did. He didn't, he was glad for what they did but…he just couldn't shake off the feeling that girl always caused him and that was something he refused to even let them know was going on with him.

TenTen smiled, "I don't think it's weird. Sasuke's always contemplating something. I think I'd be worried if he was cheering along with us…"

Naruto chuckled, giving a nod. "Yeah, your right." Sasuke let his shoulders sag.

He smirked over his shoulder, "Hn." he grumbled before sitting down, laying on his back.

Naruto smirked again, "Alright. That's what I thought…besides, I'm sure it's almost our time to be out anyway…and the best part...no vampires to ruin our fun."

The four laughed softly, staring up as more stars began to speckle the sky.

* * *

Sakura smiled up at Shizune, it was only about an hour or so of daylight left…nothing irked her more than letting the wolves hog the Falls…or even missing their time for the Falls. Her body was better than it was before…earlier.

She could move her arms without grimacing anymore, sit up, sit down, and walk around without her head making her dizzy, as well as take breaths and move about without hurting her abdomen. The scar was still evident but nothing another day and blood wouldn't fix.

"I'm fine. Really." she told Shizune for the umpteenth time. Shizune pursed her lips, giving a sigh before smiling.

"Alright. You're just as stubborn as your friend…" she trailed off, placing her hands on her hips, "But if anything hurts or doesn't heal make sure you see me or a doctor…"

Sakura smirked, "Where is Ino?" she asked.

Shizune glanced over her shoulder, "She's leaving…" Sakura stood up quickly, running the palms of her hand on her pants. "Wha--wait!"

Sakura smiled at her, "No worries, I'm fine!" she told her, "I'll be careful, thanks!" Shizune heaved a sigh and nodded.

Sakura hummed to herself as she tried to see which bed Ino had been in, hopefully she hadn't missed her yet. Her thoughts trailed away as she caught sight of her blond haired friend walk into the room she was in. Both girls stared before breaking into a smile and squealing with happiness.

Ino sprinted down the alley the beds created and flung herself at Sakura--whom just as happily returned her friends embrace. Both quietly murmuring their pain, Sakura sighed pulling away first to look down at her friend. She was noticeably different than she usually remembered her being.

Ino--once one of the most beautiful vampires on campus--was now noticeably paler from the ordeal. Her eyes didn't glimmer with vampire beauty but with slight fear mixed with pain and anger. A bit dull. While the dark circles under her eyes were noticeable as well…not at all flattering. And her hair…Sakura didn't even want to mention or dare comment on that.

Sakura knew she didn't look any better, it was obvious. "You look a mess…" she murmured laughing slight.

Ino furrowed her brow, running her hand through her tousled hair, "I know…" she murmured, "You don't look any better!" she snapped, turning her scowl into a huge smile.

Sakura laughed, "I know." she answered, shrugging her shoulders.

Ino smirked, "Well…"

Sakura glared playfully, "Don't say it." she warned.

Ino sighed, "Fine." she uttered, rolling her eyes to the ceiling. _Never looked any good anyway!_

Sakura nudged Ino and she laughed in return. Both girls quieted down when they remembered where they were. Fellow vampires were resting up and their constant squabbling and giggling was probably not helping any. With a silent agreement, they both walked out of the school.

* * *

Sakura gave a sigh, glancing over her shoulder at the broad iron gates of the school that became smaller with every step she took from it. They should have been out hours ago…but thus they had been stuck. An anger boiled inside her again, she couldn't stand the fact they lost the battle…

Their pranks were nothing compared to theirs, even if theirs had been unfair. Though, she did have to admit to herself that all was fair in war…Sakura explained her theory to Ino, wanting another vampire to agree with her when Kakashi had clearly not.

Ino tilted her head to the side, "Isn't it, all fair in love and war?" she asked.

Sakura snorted, throwing her head back, "Ha, love?" she asked, taking a pause to think about the word, "There's no such thing among both our united kind."

Ino shrugged, "I guess." she murmured, "I mean, who could ever love a mangy mutt?" she sneered, crinkling her nose as if she had smelled something foul. Sakura laughed, nodding in agreement.

Suddenly, Sakura's nose cringed, her eyes gleamed for half a second before she glared ahead of her. "Speaking of which…" she grumbled through gritted teeth, "It seems mutts can't understand rules…"

Ino glanced at the sky, the stars growing. "Sakura, please…not now. It is almost their time anyway…look at the stars." she pointed upward but Sakura shoved the words away.

"I can't just forget!" she hissed, "They've embarrassed us and I will not stand for it! Besides…its not night yet and we have a right."

Ino furrowed her brow, closing her eyes before reluctantly following her friend. When her hand tried to slow Sakura's pace down--hopefully persuade her to change her mind--Sakura brushed the gesture off. Her mind set as her stride lengthened and picked up pace.

The smell of blood became stronger and so did that of the werewolves there. There weren't too many, as far as she could tell, and the one she wanted to hurt was there…she was sure that the scent that lingered in her nose was him.

The falls came into view within a few minutes, a small smirk came to her face. Nothing mattered to her at the moment, not her slight weakness, not that they outnumbered her by three more and definitely not the fact that it was almost night time.

Raising her chin defiantly, she picked her pace up faster. Her eyes glaring at the figure laying casually on the ground.

* * *

Naruto abruptly sat up, "What the…?"

TenTen glared, "Looks like you spoke too soon…" she murmured.

Sasuke and Kiba sat up suddenly, glancing over their shoulders at the only two visible vampires walking their way. Sasuke noticed it was the pink haired vampire that lingered in his mind, his eyes narrowed as she came forward, fangs baring and right hand held behind her just waiting to unwind and smack someone.

Ino kept in tow after Sakura, whispering silently to try and calm her friend. "Sakura…come on." she urged, her eyes flickering to the enemies that clearly out numbered them. Her brief glance was filled with anger and hate, but it barely had time to do any damage to the group for she glanced back to her friend with pleading eyes.

"We can come back _later_."

Sakura resisted the urge to snort or make a comment, she knew of her options and yet she didn't care. Why did she when the face she wanted to demolish was ahead of her? Sakura really wished her friend wasn't trying to persuade her, it was a sign of weakness…she wished she could explain to her friend that she wanted to prove to herself that Sasuke meant nothing more to her than main enemy number one…

But she didn't understand it herself. This information angered her further, especially the look that crossed Sasuke's face at that moment. Confusion and a light glint of pity…wolves had no pity and vampires certainly didn't need any from anyone!

Sasuke didn't really notice that she was charging right at him. He was too busy taking her obviously weakened form in. He hadn't ever encountered a vampire right after taking garlic…the effects on their bodies were evident.

Paler skin, darker bags beneath the eyes, sickly aura about them, weakened state and smell. He could tell she posed no threat in her current condition. But this fact didn't seem to stop her, she seemed unperturbed about being in this condition and outnumbered.

"Sakura…"

Sasuke's onyx eyes lingered over to Ino, Sakura's friend who trudged behind her. Her shape as Sakura...If not worse. Sasuke was too caught up in just thinking that he didn't notice Sakura use her speed to get closer.

One moment there was evidently distance between them and then the next she was right in front of him, standing just over him as she wretched her fist backwards and threw her weight and power into that single punch.

Sasuke--nor Sakura for that matter--heard either of their friends calling their names to either warn or stop them.

Sakura smirked when her fist collided with a solid object of a persons face. The sound was audible as was the throbbing but joyous effect her fist radiated. Her smile faltered just slightly when she noticed she hadn't hit her intended target.

TenTen lurched back, her right hand immediately landed on her face where there was a small red mark that stung for a moment. Sasuke glanced up at TenTen, clearly shocked that he hadn't been hit. Honestly, he was going to move, it was an easy enough dodge in Sakura's weak condition. But TenTen, feeling the responsibility of her pack stepped in--knowing of his intended plan or not.

Naruto put his hand on TenTen's shoulder to keep her steady and to reassure himself that she wasn't too hurt. "TenTen! Are you okay?" he uttered, while glaring at Sakura who's chest began heaving, pain emanating from her fist all the way up her arm.

"Dammit." cursed Sakura, glaring hard at Sasuke. "_Damn mutts_!" she screeched, her nails digging crescent marks into the palm of her hand.

TenTen gave a nod and smile to Naruto and her pack, "I'm fine. Nothing that'll scar or won't heal up…" she glared at Sakura, "She's poses no threat to us…"

Ino lunged forward when Sakura hissed. Ino was trying real hard to settle her friend down by tugging her arm and trying to pull her back. Sakura wretched her body from her touch and stepped forward, in which TenTen stepped forward as well. Sakura's eyes glanced over at her in a brief but uninteresting gaze.

"Step away." she hissed, "I have a grudge against him." she glared down at Sasuke, emerald eyes meeting with his onyx that made her hesitate mentally. "I'll take care of you all later."

Sasuke scoffed, getting to his feet. "Hn." he answered, leaning forward he glared down at her. "Back off. I got her." he told TenTen.

TenTen glared at both of them. With her right hand she shoved Sasuke behind her again and she glared pointedly at Sakura. "Don't tell me what to do.…" her eyes flickered to both of them again, "_Either of you_!"

TenTen turned half way to Naruto and Kiba, "Restrain Uchiha if he makes a move and stop the blonde leech from interfering." She turned to Sakura, "If you have a problem with anyone in my pack, you deal with me…their pack leader."

TenTen straightened her shoulders, clutching her fists as she stood tall. Ino tensed, from behind Sakura and tried to persuade Sakura once again…this time through mind. But Sakura shook her head and glared over her shoulder at her friend.

"Just stay out of it then, Ino." she gritted, a slight pained look crossed Sakura's emerald eyes at the lack of support from her good friend. Ino flinched and looked away, taking a few steps back.

Sasuke growled, "TenTen, just let us be." he took a step forward but Naruto and Kiba outstretched their arms in front of him. Both of them could easily take him on...way better than just one of them could. Sasuke bit back his retort and yell of outrage to them.

TenTen smirked, "Well, now that it seems like no one will stop us…" she murmured.

Sakura's eyes briefly glimmered red before she smirked back, her fangs--as usual--poking from underneath her upper lips. "Right, bring it mutt."

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading! Sorry again for the waaaay too long delay & please, oh please,_ review_! They make me happy faced. :) **

** Til next chapter! Toodles! **


	6. It's all Fun and Games

**A/N: :) thanks uber much for reviewing! Enjooooy! Geezus, it's good to be back!**

HELL-BENT

Chapter 6: IT'S ALL FUN AND GAMES

* * *

Both females stared at each other, Ino stood rigidly still--not daring to take a single breath. Naruto and Kiba kept their outstretched arms locked in front of Sasuke's equally rigid body. A scowl set on his features as he watched the stand off between his pack leader and enemy who had a grudge against him.

Sakura grinned wickedly, tilting her head to the side. "Well…?" she asked, "Are you going to make a move, mutt? Or do I have to start?"

TenTen growled, her brown colored eyes began to fade into a bright colored amber, her pupils turning into slits that belonged to a wolf. Her fists clenched as she glared at Sakura, making sure to stay more human than actual wolf.

TenTen rocked back on her feet, leaning forward, she dove at Sakura. Her hands outstretched towards Sakura's face as she made to claw at it, Sakura ducked and pivoted her footing. Managing to move out of the way in time to avoid TenTen's pounce.

TenTen followed Sakura with her eyes, catching pink hair in her peripheral vision she leaned to the left and threw her right leg out in a side kick. Sakura gasped but didn't manage to move out of the way in time to avoid the kick, TenTen grinned when it hit Sakura dead on to her stomach area.

Sakura stumbled backwards, her hand immediately clamped onto her abdomen. It stung with raw pain from the earlier shot. She winced, her knees wobbled underneath her as she collapsed to the ground, hunched in pain. Beads of sweat collected on her brow as she tried to stomach the pain, knowing full well that it wouldn't have hurt so bad had it been any other day…free of a moment of weakness and her body wasn't recovering over the toxin that had entered her system.

"Sakura!"

Sakura heard a rustle and a hiss, Sakura lifted her head slightly to see the brown haired wolf place himself in front of Ino. She looked pained and she guessed that the wolf shoved her from taking another step. She opened her mouth to protest but nothing managed to escape her parted lips.

She clutched her fist tightly, hissing in anger than in pain. TenTen smirked, ignoring the little interruption that would have been…she brushed her bangs from her face as she looked down at Sakura. Bending down, she took a fist full of Sakura's pink locks and dragged her to her feet.

Sakura grunted but kept her face stoic, refusing to let her cause her pain. TenTen glared at her sudden emotionless face, "Stubborn." she murmured, "But it seems that your all talk…how about we call it our win and save you the humiliation?"

Sakura glared through the pain, "Never." she spat, bring back her fist she tried to right hook TenTen in the fact. TenTen blocked the punch with ease, she chuckled and shrugged at her comment.

"Fine." she answered casually, "No mercy."

TenTen's grip tightened on her hair and Sakura's spine stiffened. TenTen clutched her hands and smacked Sakura square in the jaw, sending her body flying. The rush of air and blood from the Falls made Sakura think light.

Her wings ripped from back, wrapping around her to protect her from the harsh landing and stopping her body short from falling into the Falls that lay mere inches away from her. Her wings quaked and retreated, making Sakura wince in pain.

She could hear TenTen behind her, calmly walking and confident. Without her full health she was no use against them…she needed something that would help her…Sakura's emerald eyes stared ahead of herself, the blood rushing in front of her and she smirked.

Her hand inched forward, twitching slightly but she managed to dip it in the Falls. Red sticky liquid stuck to her hands and painted her pale skin. TenTen eased closer, raising her eyebrows at her fallen form. The back of Sakura's shirt was ripped where the wings had protruded from. She had to admit, she didn't see that coming…

TenTen knelt down beside her, leaning forward she clutched her pink hair again. "Come on now." TenTen practically yawned, "Is that all you got?"

Sakura smirked, the gesture made TenTen flinched. TenTen was about to question her motivate behind the sly grin but already Sakura took advantage of TenTen's lowered guard and hesitation. Her right hand swung upward from the Falls, causing the red liquid to fly up and splash into TenTen's eyes.

Her head lurched back as she howled with pain. TenTen's hand let go of Sakura's hair and immediately swiped at the blood that obscured her vision. Sakura smirked, turning her body into a crouch before she punched TenTen in the face.

There was a snap and another howl of pain as TenTen flew backwards. Her right hand still trying to wipe at her eyes. Sakura lunged to her feet, gripping TenTen's hair similar to the way she had done to her. Lifting her to her feet, TenTen wavered, her knees buckling as she tried to multitask.

TenTen's composure wasn't quite as stoic as Sakura's had been. Sakura knocked the hand from her face and TenTen gave a yelp as the blood stung her eyes and pain seemed to come from all directions. Sakura brought her knee up, knocking the wind out of TenTen.

She doubled over in pain, coughing as she tried to bring air back into her lungs. Sakura smirked, her right hand gripped TenTen's neck--cutting off any air from escaping or entering. There were several noises were heard behind Sakura and she was about to turn her attention to them when TenTen called out.

"Back off!" she screeched through harsh breaths. "I…don't need…y-your help!" The blood that was once smeared on her eyes had cleared up a little.

Sasuke felt Naruto's arm press hard into his form, his own control almost slipped as had Kiba's, but TenTen's shout restrained them. They were all struggling to keep from interfering. It was hard to just watch…and even harder to know that their pack leader was weak…

Sakura sneered at the wolves, using her vampirism speed she slammed TenTen into a nearby tree, her body making the bark in the tree snap and bend to her shape. TenTen howled in pain, her will easier to break than Sakura's had been.

Sakura smirked, her eyebrow arching, "Seems like your body hasn't healed all the way either." she hissed quietly, remembering the silver antidote that had been injected into the wolves earlier. "It's been eventful…"

TenTen glared, her hands clawing at Sakura's wrist as she fought for air. "You've underestimated me wolf…and because of said mistake, I won."

TenTen sneered, "This round…" she choked out.

Sakura's grip tightened making TenTen squirm against the tree, Sakura felt small beads of blood drip from her neck onto Sakura's fingers. Her emerald eyes locked on the blood before her eyes turned red, she hadn't fed since waking up…

She leaned forward, about to lick her blood off her fingers but something told her to stop…she didn't know what exactly…but Sakura found it was the blood's scent that made Sakura's decision waver. It was just not an appealing smell, it made her nose scrunch up and sneer in disgust…never had she wanted to reject someone's blood before.

And she had taken a lot throughout her life time…Sakura didn't put much thought to it, after all, it was wolves blood…it couldn't be that good anyway. Sakura stepped back, letting TenTen fall to the ground in a pained heap. TenTen groaned as she rubbed her throat tenderly while the other hand wiped the remaining blood from her eyes. Licking her own blood from her stained hands, grimacing slightly at the fact that the vampire made her bleed.

Sakura put distance between them, glancing over her shoulder she glared at the girl. "Come at me." she told her, "It's no fun when your prey is already caught…it's more fun to tease before the kill."

TenTen coughed, but once she got her breath back she staggered to her feet. She smirked at Sakura, rubbing the back of her hand on her mouth, smearing some blood that had dripped from her chin. Sakura turned and tilted her head at TenTen's condition.

How had Sakura ended out better than her? She knew she wasn't physically exhausted from their little fight…not anywhere near it. So why was this wolf huffing and puffing for breath as her face contorted whenever she felt a different pain wreck her body?

Sakura smirked, "Well then…?"

TenTen growled, this time hunching over as she embraced her change to wolf. Sakura stared at her as she heard bones crack and rearrange, soon no longer looking human but into the dog called wolf. Amber eyes glared daggers at Sakura and Sakura just yawned.

Just as the two lunged for each other, there was noise and neither opponent sensed that they had had guests arrive. Sakura's body crashed into a familiar stone cold hard body, his arms pinned her own arms to her sides. Looking up at Kakashi, she noticed in his eyes that her blood red eyes were reflecting back. She was blood thirsty and she snapped her head away from his angry stoic face.

Sakura noticed that TenTen was now human again, her limp form knocked out and being carried in an older gentlemen's arms. He was wolf--obviously--and she remembered him from the tape she had seen as Naruto's care taker/guardian. Like Kakashi was for her, not the official parent but something just as close.

* * *

Sasuke turned his head slightly, Naruto catching the movement, "Don't Uchiha…" he murmured, "Whatever you're planning it won't work! TenTen specifically ordered us to--"

Sasuke glared and shook his head, "No, that's not it…it's--"

He was cut off when they both heard a noise, another wolf appeared. Huge in size and familiar as it's body slammed into TenTen's. Making her fly backwards, her body already changing back into human as she reached unconsciousness.

The wolf landed gracefully on his feet before changing into his human form fast. Taking a few strides to TenTen, he picked her up. Muttering an apology for his actions but adding that it had to be done. TenTen didn't answer as her head lolled backwards.

Naruto gasped, his arm falling down from in front of Sasuke. "Iruka." he breathed, "Damn, we're screwed."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and both teens quickly ran to his aid, he glared once they got closer.

Sasuke glared back but Naruto averted his gaze and made eye contact with the dirt below them. He hadn't said anything, but something told them he knew everything that was going on. His glare told them all and they weren't going to be forgiven as easily.

Kiba glared at the leech, she flinched slightly but he pushed pasted her and over to his kin quickly once Iruka showed up. Taking TenTen into his own arms when Iruka wordlessly put her there. All three exchanged glances, but Sasuke did so only briefly before he glared over at Sakura.

Her eyes slowly dimming back to their original emerald color. He noticed the male in front of her had his arms around her--her boyfriend? Lover? The thought made his blood boil beneath his skin, made his teeth clench in frustration and made him glare at them. He recognized the guy from school, older--at least in school wise--than the rest of the regular students. Confusion washed over him but he pushed it aside…he hated her.

_For everything. _

Naruto and Kiba confused his glare and radiated anger as hate towards the vampire for starting such affairs. Or just towards the vampires themselves…

* * *

Iruka turned his attention to Kakashi, who turned his head slightly to acknowledge him. Sakura hissed but Kakashi's grip tightened for a second before he let go and turned to meet Iruka's glance. Ino quickly appeared and wrapped her own arms around Sakura who felt little by little begin to sober up from her blood lust.

Iruka and Kakashi where silent for a few seconds before Kakashi gave a soft smile and outstretched his hand. "Kakashi." he told him.

Iruka's face softened, taking his outstretched hand. "Iruka." he answered just the same. "Pacifist?"

Kakashi nodded, "Probably one and only." he added with a casual shrug.

Iruka chuckled, "Same." Once that was said, both males began to rant to each other as if they were long lost friends.

Sakura and Ino stared with shock and anger towards Kakashi and Sasuke, Naruto and Kiba stared mutedly at Iruka. More of Naruto who seemed angry as his mouth was gaping open. Sakura erased her emotions from her face, raising her chin as she glared at the wolves.

Sasuke met her glare with his own, something mysterious glinted in his eyes and made Sakura confused for a brief moment. Sakura bit her lip and she decided to try and pry into his mind for the emotion. Sasuke stiffened slightly when he felt the familiar probe at his mind.

He furrowed his brow and let her in this time, only for the message he wanted to leave her. _Meet me here. Midnight, by the Falls. _

Sakura raised her eyebrows, a gesture that made questioned him why would she stupidly do that. He smirked.

_One on one. No interruptions. Just us. You have a grudge against me and I with you. _

Sakura was emotionless for a while, he felt more probing being done…as if trying to find something he wasn't telling her. To be able to find out if it was a trick, an ambush…but finding nothing and full well knowing that he could be hiding his true intentions, she gave brief and curt nod.

Just as that was done, Kakashi and Iruka gave their good byes.

"I'm sure Sakura here is very sorry, after all…she's still recovering and it's almost night time." he sighed softly, "I leave her hospital bed for one moment…"

Iruka nodded, "Been there." he murmured, "Thanks. I'm sure my pack didn't mean to start the ruckus either."

Sasuke glared at Kakashi, who purposely ignored his glare, giving him a smile that made Sasuke frustrated. Iruka stepped into Sasuke's line of view, but not enough for him to miss Kakashi wrapping an arm around Sakura's shoulder and leading her and her friend away.

Sasuke wanted nothing more than to rip his arm off and feed it to him. He shook it off, but didn't manage to shake off his bad mood. Iruka shook his head at his kin, pointing off to where they lived he gritted.

"March." he kept the growl out of his voice, "To my house, all of you."

Naruto grimaced, knowing more than anyone else that meant a lecture…and a long one to boot.

"Aww, Iruka, can't you just give us punishment?" he asked. _It'll be less painful. _

Iruka glared and he picked up his pace.

* * *

Kakashi heaved a sigh, "I wonder what that raven haired vampire had against me?" he mumbled.

Ino tilted her head, feeling much better now that the action was over and Kakashi was nearby. "What do you mean?"

Kakashi glanced upward, "Well, it just seemed like he was ready to kill me…he kept glaring at me with such hate."

Sakura scoffed, shoving Kakashi's arm from her shoulder. "He's always looking like that."

Kakashi shrugged, shoving his hands into his pockets. "Hmph. It just seemed like a look he would give to a male he thought was taking something that belonged to him away from him…you know…similar to how earth teens do when someone is hitting on their human girl companion."

Ino pursed her lips, "_Jealousy_?" she asked. "Impossible. Why would he be jealous of _you_, Kakashi?"

Kakashi glanced down at Sakura with imploring eyes, "I don't know…do _you _Sakura?" he asked.

Sakura glared up at him, "Why would I know?" she asked, trying hard to keep her voice steady. Kakashi raised his hands up in defense and Sakura rolled her eyes, pouting. "I can't believe you." she finally murmured.

Kakashi sighed, "Sakura, I don't want to give you a lecture that you'll just tune out." he answered. "I'm surprised you didn't get your self even more injured. You don't go looking for fights…and yes I know that's what you did because that's what you do."

Sakura glanced down, "But you don't--"

"I do understand, Sakura." he answered curtly, cutting her off. "We were lucky that Iruka's a pacifist and understanding…other wise we would have answered to higher up about this incident or it could have ended in even _worse_ condition."

Sakura shook her head, trying hard not to retort. Kakashi continued, "I'm a pacifist as well, Sakura. I don't fight and I believe that we can live in harmony…if we just get over our past. What have the wolves done to you?"

Sakura glared, "You mean besides practically kill us?" she spat angrily.

Kakashi sighed, "Before that. Before they even came or anything, what have they done to you personally?"

Sakura opened her mouth but then shut it…nothing came to mind. Kakashi smirked, "Exactly. We need to do what we should do…not what every one else _has been _doing."

Sakura picked up her pace, "Whatever…" she uttered, her fists clenched to her side.

Ino cast an apologetic gaze to Kakashi before hurrying up after Sakura. Kakashi sighed, "You can't ignore your feelings forever, Sakura."

* * *

"Irresponsible."

Naruto leaned back on the couch, resisting the urge to roll his eyes--less he wanted to be scolded for that again.

"I don't know what you all were thinking…!" Iruka sighed as he paced the floor once more, Naruto was surprised that he wasn't burning his tracks on the wooden floor. "I don't know who I'm more surprised at, TenTen or you all!"

Naruto squirmed and Sasuke shot a glare at Naruto. Kiba looked up at Iruka, "How is she--"

"Fine." answered Iruka curtly, "Thankfully!"

The three slouched once more on hearing the good news after about a two hour lecture with single words, many angry huffs, and much pacing. Punishment would have been less painful…less strenuous. Sasuke began to eye the clock…it was only about two hours from midnight.

He hoped that the lecture wouldn't go on…unfortunately Iruka caught on to his lecture again.

"But _nooo, _it's all a game to you guys! Going through my stash and giving them _poison_?! I don't go snooping through your personal belongings! Do you know how this could have all been reversed to look as if it was planned from the start by _us_, when in reality it was some stupid teenage prank?!"

Naruto growled, "They did it first!" he argued.

Iruka shook his head again, "It doesn't matter!" he shouted, "It's just all fun and games for you all, isn't?" he asked, calming himself down with a breath or two.

Naruto sighed, "Iruka…we understand…we should respect you and the rules that have been set for us…" he glanced at the other two, "We're sorry."

Kiba nodded and Sasuke shrugged. Iruka seemed to hesitate, he couldn't remember where he left off…and he couldn't seem to get a hold of where he was going after his two hour lecture. He was heading for a four hour…but he sighed as his resolve died away.

"Fine, fine." he murmured, rubbing the bridge of his nose between his forefingers. "Just…watch it. Next time you won't get off so easily…"

The three immediately got to their feet, the blood began to flow normally again and Iruka shook his head softly. The night was still young and Kiba decided to head home quick before heading over to visit TenTen at the hospital. Sasuke headed to his house without much word of his plans afterwards and Naruto tried to follow them out--to get away from his rambling ranting guardian.

Iruka seemed to know Naruto's plans and grabbed hold of his collar, "No way." he gritted, "You're not going out…you're staying in this house where I can sense you…"

Naruto sighed, "Man, Iruka! It's still early!" he whined, flaring his arms out.

Iruka sighed, "Not for you. Go to your room and do something productive."

Naruto grumbled and watched enviously as his two friends walk out the door with sly grins.

* * *

Sakura stared at the clock, a few minutes to midnight.

Sitting up, Sakura stared around her room. Not much to see in the plain darkness, but it was decorated with a few knick knacks that had memories attached to each…things she would never admit to anyone but herself. Things that sometimes made her seem human after long days of immortality.

Sakura had spend the last hours locked in her room, refusing entry to anyone. She had too much on her mind, what would happen tonight? Would she come back? What did Sasuke plan on doing…actually fight her?

The more she thought about it, the more she thought about Sasuke himself. Daydreaming about him until she dejected herself on the subject. It was taboo and not even reasonable! He was a wolf and she was of the living dead.

Pushing the thoughts aside, she rolled onto her stomach before standing up. The room swayed a tad as she noticed just how deprived she was of blood. She walked over to her open window, wondering what was going to happen. It made it all the more difficult since she couldn't read his mind…Perching herself just right, she angled herself so that she would jump towards the wall.

No one saw her as she hide in the shadows, her legs pulsed slightly with the force of the landing and jumping. Clinging to the wall, she glanced around for any eyes that might have been watching her for some reason. Finding none, she quietly summoned her wings and discreetly flew over the wall.

* * *

Sasuke readied himself on the wall, teetering over the edge as if debating on actually going through with this secret meeting. What would he gain from the meeting? Would he kill her? Would she kill him? What would happen?

What did he want to prove exactly?

The feelings, for one thing. That was something he wanted to prove…maybe it was just because he was curious…he had no idea. But he knew he had to see her…for many reasons unknown to him.

Shifting, he jumped down the wall and ran to the Falls without much further thought.

* * *

Sakura turned just slightly when the wolf came trudging from the forest and towards the Falls. Spine erect, she waited for the pounce, some sort of attack that would enable her to come to the conclusion that he was there to attack.

Sasuke noticed her become rigid, the way her muscles tensed, her joints locks, and her stiff emotionless glaze to her eyes. He felt like smirking, but causing that reaction from her didn't make him proud or very happy. Changing back, she watched--slightly amused and confused.

Once standing, Sasuke ran a hand through his hair. Stretching his arms and shaking his legs where the bones rearranged the most. Sakura turned and fully faced him, her head tilting to the side slightly.

"Is this not the perfect time to attack me?" she asked, her eyes skimmed him for any weapons or garlic before her eyes shifted to the forest behind him for any back up.

Sasuke smirked, "Yeah probably." he shrugged, catching her gaze. He knew she came alone, he didn't have to check as she was doing. "But I don't fight dirty."

Sakura raised her eyebrows, crossing her arms, "Ah-ha." she murmured, "Is that so?"

Sasuke gave a soft nod, "Yeah, it is."

Sakura bit her lip to keep from smiling. "So you do plan on fighting me?" she asked.

Sasuke shrugged again, glancing at the Falls, the smell of blood almost as strong as her scent. Both mixed simply intoxicating. "Perhaps, if you attack me first."

Sakura hummed, shifting her footing as she faced the Falls. Sasuke took a step towards the Falls and Sakura watched his movement and he smirked at her, making her blush lightly. Sasuke didn't know where he was going with all this…didn't he come to do something about what happened? Yell, fight, and prove that he didn't like her?

He didn't expect to be flirting, but even more, he didn't expect Sakura to be so peaceful and not hostile. "Can I?" he asked, referring to the Falls. Sakura furrowed her brow, he had obviously seen how his movement made her suspicious.

She looked away, Sasuke bend down and scooped blood in his cupped hands. Bringing it to his lips, he sipped. The red liquid dripping out of the side of his mouth and down his chin. Sakura could see the blood brighter than anything else around. Her eyes widened slightly, she wanted to taste his blood…surely his was better smelling than the other's had been…right?

_What?! This is the lack of blood in your system, Sakura! You can't really expect to drink from a werewolf?! _

Sakura looked away but found the scent bring her back to glance at him. Sasuke watched out of the corner of his eye at her little conflict portrayed in her eyes. Standing up, he didn't bother to wipe the blood from his mouth.

"You haven't drank, have you?" he asked, raising his eyebrow. "It's obvious."

Sakura blinked, startled at how he knew. She raised her chin, refusing to acknowledge or agree with him. Sasuke shook his head at her, she couldn't let her guard down at all…he didn't have anything to worry about. He wasn't weakened and she was…

"Paler." he murmured suddenly. "Your paler when you don't drink…and your eyes…" Sasuke shut himself up before he continued, he didn't know where that came from, certainly not from him. Just his lips…

Sakura glanced over at him, confused. Her eyes widened at what he had just told her, did he really come to the conclusion by just watching her? She suddenly glared, her back stiffening, "_Mutt_…" she grumbled, "What are you planning?" she hissed. "Aren't you here to kill me for hurting your _woman_?" She winced slightly, not even realizing how jealous she had been towards the slight affection he showed for the particular woman--especially when she fought against her.

Sasuke scoffed, "Woman?" he echoed, "Hn…" He resisted the urge to roll his eyes, but still he couldn't help but feel aggravated.

Sakura clutched her fist, taking a step forward. "_Mangy mutt_…" she spat, "What do you gain by toying with me?" she asked, "Are you some sick sadistic wolf that loves to play with his prey?"

Sasuke took a step towards her, furrowing his brow. "_Leech_." he spat just as angry. "Ironic, you giving me a lecture on playing with prey…but you know, I _should_ kill you for what you did to my _pack leader_."

Sakura threw her head back and laughed, "Ha! _You_ kill _me_?!" she grumbled, "_Try it _dog! I'll kill you for nearly killing my kin!"

Sasuke glared down at her, their faces mere inches apart and bodies pressed together. Subconsciously their bodies had taken steps towards each other, regardless of them being aware. Sakura huffed, her cold skin against his warm skin. It was like a smoldering feeling between their bodies that made them forget what they were both arguing about.

Sakura's eyes landed on the blood around his mouth and being so close, she could hear his heart beat--practically feel it as if it were her own heart. She could hear the blood pulse throughout his veins in his body. The scent of the blood that still lingered on the corner of his mouth made her lean forward.

Sasuke watched Sakura with a curious glint to his eyes. Not letting too much portray in his face. He wasn't one to succumb to emotion and he wasn't about to…when Sakura leaned towards him, he bend down. His eyes locked to her emerald ones.

Her lips parted, muttering softly, "_Mutt_…" she tilted her head up as his came down. Her arms draped them on his shoulders, one hand clamped to his hair while the other lingered on his face.

"Hn." he scoffed, "_Leech_…"

Sakura's lips touched the bottom of his chin where the blood had lingered. Her tongue ran over where the blood had escaped his mouth earlier. Her lips and tongue on Sasuke's skin caused it to leave heated ice licking across his skin.

His breath hitched, but he hardly noticed how short his breaths were entering and exiting. His composure was still in line, but he couldn't help his arms from sliding along her curves before resting on the small of her back, pressing her even closer to him.

His right hand snaked up the length of her back, Sasuke felt his fingers twitch when they reached her long locks of pink hair. His fingers raveled and tangled themselves in her hair, causing her head to tilt back a grin gracing her face. If she were living, her heart would be racing…and if she needed air she'd be at a loss of it.

It was all like a dream.

Nothing made sense and it didn't matter to either of them. Both wanted each other more than they let on, each touch, breath, and murmur was sheer agonizing bliss, pure anguished and suppressed love for the other. A sensation neither understood, but rather wanted more of.

It was all wrong, yet was so right.

Sasuke trailed his lips from Sakura's collar bone up to her neck, his heat melting on her cold skin sending shivers of pure bliss up and down her spine. Never had she felt more alive at his simple kisses, his regular touch.

And Sasuke, he never felt more obsessed. With the way he could cause emotions to stir in her, the way she did the same for him. Loved the curve of her body, the way she fit against him, the way he could protect her easily. The way her scent become stronger the longer he stayed with her…

But they were both enemies.

Both stopped, hesitatingly, debating whether it was too late to turn back. Staring at each other as they thought the same thing, _we're enemies_. The thought sounded with pitied and now more than ever, hated. Sakura's emerald eyes rimmed with a red glaze stared into Sasuke's deep onyx eyes that were fading into that amber color.

Sakura's hand clutched around the fabric of his shirt, her grip tightening as her bangs covered her eyes. She knew it was all a disgrace to be in such a position…that she should be ashamed for getting carried away. Sakura wanted to believe that her actions were _wrong_…but she didn't believe it at all.

Like Kakashi had stated before, _we need to do what we should do…not what every one else has been doing. _Funny that she should quote Kakashi when she had been against everything he thought.

Sasuke looked away, as if disgusted with himself…though he wasn't really. He couldn't be...no matter how much he'd eventually convince himself. Since day one he couldn't get the image of the vampire before him out of his mind. It was annoying to the point where he wanted to hurt her…wanted to one up her just so she would look at him. Even if the look was a glare with pure hate, that's all he wanted….was for her to notice him.

Was that really it? Sasuke found it weird to have everything be so confusing but make sense at the same time, to have such a revelation in what seemed to be a spiraling haze.

He found he couldn't think straight any longer, much too aware of the vampire that hindered his thoughts in front of him. Sasuke couldn't back out now, not when those lips of hers were still unclaimed…his eyebrows furrowed when he thought of Kakashi's arms around her…the very thought that another man has pressed their unworthy lips to hers send an angry shiver up his spine. It was uncomforting how perturbed he was by the fact.

Sakura's train of thoughts derailed when Sasuke cupped her chin between his forefinger and thumb, forcing her to look at him. He pressed a little harder than he intended to, but Sakura couldn't tell the difference. The look in his eyes made Sakura shiver with delight.

Sakura's eyes watched Sasuke with interest as he bend down and lifted her chin further up in the process. Her head swam with different thoughts and she could swear she could feel her dead heart begin to beat erratically. Sakura could practically hear the cadence of Sasuke's real heart and her imaginary one sync together in perfect melody. Creating a song that she would never forget.

Sasuke paused mere inches away from Sakura's lips, Sakura gave a short frustrated sigh at his teasing, her eyes half closed as she watched him. Sasuke smirked lightly, "You're mine." he murmured, referring to any guy that was in her life romantically was gone...leaving only him.

The simple movement caused his lips to brush and lightly tickle Sakura's awaiting lips. Sakura thought over the words briefly before nodding, she found it true. She knew from the moment she had laid eyes on him that she would belong to him. Her hands tightened on his shirt, urging him forward.

Sasuke finally leaned forward, capturing her lips with his.

* * *

**A/N: cliffie. I know, i'm evil. :) but no worries, cause next chapter is on it's waaay. & the fight was all in all a tie. :)**

**Review. Thanks, lots of love!**


	7. Fluke

**Summary:**…Can two unlikely heroes stop the angry bonds between these feuding races? Even when the school and the whole world is against them?

**a/n: So so soooo sorry for the uber long delay. But without further ado, another installment. :) Enjoy!**

* * *

HELL-BENT

Chapter 7: FLUKE

* * *

The moment Sasuke pressed his lips to Sakura's, it broke everything between the both of them. Boundaries, limits, rights, wrongs were all forgotten and left behind as seconds passed. His lips were warm and soft, the very fiber of someone living for Sakura. It was a feeling she hadn't ever experienced since she passed to the new life.

For Sasuke, her chilled lips were soothing to his heat. A feeling he had never encountered, it was a relaxing feeling that made him crave more from her lips. Expertly, Sasuke moved his lips over hers, causing the warmness to spread, and her to finally break from her own small trance and react back.

He grazed his fingers against and though her pink locks and her scalp, making her shiver with delight again. Her hands slowly extended over his shirt before gripping his shoulders to press him even closer to herself. Sasuke slowly coaxed Sakura into granting him access to her mouth.

Sasukes tongue slide along her upper fangs, he felt a slight ping of pain as the fang cut his tongue. Sakura gave a slight gasp when his blood entered her mouth and all together her previous doubts about drinking his blood vanished. It was sweet, bitter, and yet the best blood she had ever tasted. Better than anything she had ever imagined…it was the very essence of him.

Reluctantly pulling back, Sasuke gazed at Sakura's fleeting eye color. Flickering from her regular emerald to the blood thirsty crimson. Blood trickled from the side of her mouth and her tongue lapped it up as she smiled up at him. The simple gesture made Sasuke mentally weak…a first for him. The reaction to her smile almost made him angry.

He hardly recognized himself anymore when he was around her.

Sakura's hands grazed over his shirt, sliding from their position from his shoulders to his chest. As her fingers slowly trailed down, her nails ripped the shirt he was wearing. The soft grazing turned to scratching as her nails started to carve long grooves downward from his shoulders. Sakura could smell his blood as it leaked from the unintentional wound.

Sasuke could barely feel the raking her nails made on his once smooth skin. He let out a low growl, his eyes began to glow the familiar amber color. He could see it in Sakura's blood red orbs. The wolf was calling out loud inside him. How could it be that his inner wolf was growing stronger with every passing moment? It was becoming harder to keep himself in control, to stop the urge of morphing.

Leaning forward, Sasuke planted his lips on the crook of Sakura's neck. He couldn't feel her pulse, but it didn't bother him in the slightest. Sakura shivered, leaning her head up to extend her neck to Sasuke. Sasuke smirked lightly, his canines gently touched her flesh and Sakura suppressed a sudden giggle.

Sasuke began to slowly trail heated butterfly kisses up her neck, sending her further from sanity with his simple kisses. Sakura's hand moved on their own, turning her hand, she slashed gingerly across his chest. Sasuke let out a small grunt, his kisses stopped briefly to glance down at his chest at the horizontal wound. Deep red blood ran down the length of his body, but the pain was merely nothing compared to the overwhelming insanity of lust.

Sasuke didn't bother to question her motives, something told him that everything was okay. That he could trust what was suppose to be his -and all of the werewolf kind- as an enemy. Sakura's hand touched his shoulder, calming down his shivering body. Sasuke hadn't noticed the way his body had suddenly reacted to her slash, he couldn't feel anything but Sakura's touch.

Sakura glanced upward at him, her bright eyes stared at him with a burning question. Without speaking, Sasuke gave a curt nod before Sakura moved on. Sakura stepped forward and closed the gap between their bodies as Sasuke rested his head on top of hers. His hand running up her back before tangling themselves in her pink locks once again.

Sakura blushed, not really understanding why all of a sudden she was blushing. The scent of his blood made her crave more of his blood than what his wound provided. Tilting her head up, she pressed her face to his bleeding chest. Her mouth latched onto his wound as she began to suck hungrily at the wound. Sasuke winced as the fangs of Sakura's mouth stung his fresh wound.

He knew what was going to happen next.

Sakura pulled away, letting a small gap between their bodies. Sasuke could feel the wound heal up, but what was odd was that the spot on his chest that Sakura had drank his blood from was turning into a soothing cold scar. Sakura ripped her shirt right above her chest. Taking her hand, she slashed a fine long line across her sternum. She winced only slightly before glancing up at Sasuke's ever stoic face.

Something in him flickered across his face when she drew blood upon herself. But he regained his composure before she could notice, after all, he wasn't about to admit that it bothered him to see her bleed…even if it was for him. Sakura stepped forward, a small smirk gracing her face.

Sasuke suppressed the animalistic growl that wanted to tumble from his lips. His arm hooked around her waist and pulled her body close to his again. He felt that familiar cold sting against his heated flesh, and enjoyed it. Sakura arched upwards to him, leaning down to the wound he mimicked Sakura's previous blood drinking.

Sakura could feel his canines flick over the wound as he lapped up the blood easily. Once he took in her blood, he noticed how much he actually craved it. How thirsty he was and the way her blood left an after like taste that he knew no other blood could satisfy or quench his thirst in the future.

Pulling back, he surprised Sakura by reattaching his mouth to her neck again-not that she complained. Her eyes widened only slightly when his teeth sunk into the base of her neck. She laughed lightly when the bite was all it was, he licked the blood that dripped from the wound.

"Now you're mine." he murmured, "And the touch of another is not permitted."

Sakura could feel her skin heal, leaving a warm scar over where he had bit her. None of that mattered that her skin would probably never heal that scar and that the next day would raise questions. Neither bothered to think about it. Sasuke brushed her hair from her face and Sakura leaned into his hand.

"And now we're blood bonded, so you're not able to be with anyone but me." she murmured.

Sasuke smirked before leaning down to press his lips to hers again.

* * *

Morning came too soon for Sakura. She hated working around certain schedules like they did on earth, waking up to go school and learn. She had lived for more than 50 years and sure in vampire years that was still a teenager but she had already learned what she deemed important to know.

Besides, she had all eternity to learn something and she basically lived through everything that had happened in silly earth text books and recorded supernatural documents.

Of course than there was the thing that vampires didn't need sleep…which was true depending on the vampire you were talking to. She was one of the few that still needed to rest in her coffin, since she was still considered a _teen _vampire.

Sakura resisted the urge to roll her eyes, only a few more decades until she was old enough to over power the need to sleep. Her ears picked up Kakashi's voice as he called her down, very similar to the way it was done on earth sitcoms. She opened her eyes to see in the inside of her embroidered interior to her coffin.

How was it his voice managed to penetrate the coffin wood and the door to her room? It was like he was yelling into a mega phone or rather yelling right next to her coffin. Pushing the top she glared at the darkness around her, trying to see if Kakashi was indeed next to her coffin.

When he wasn't, she sat up and jumped out of her coffin. Sakura licked her lips as she sauntered over to her closet, yelling an affirmative to Kakashi's inquisitive 'are you up, yet?' from downstairs. Her hand massaged the back of her neck, the only bad thing about sleeping in a coffin or even sleeping for that matter. Sliding her hand from the back of her neck to the side, her hand froze over the warm scar.

Her eyes widened as a sudden realization hit her.

She had bonded with the enemy. Made out with one…_fraternized_!

Her hand covered her mouth as she threatened to scream. Closing her eyes she forced herself to take a deep breath. "Okay Sakura, it's okay…at least you didn't sleep with him…" she stared blankly at the wall ahead of her. "…_right_?"

Sakura's eyes widened, "Oh my damn, who am I kidding? I blood…b-blood bond-" she sighed, placing her hands on her head. "Okay…just…calm down Sakura….umm…just block your thoughts from anyone else's…"

Her hand slid to her neck over the warm scar and she blushed as the image of Sasuke's face came to her mind. She quickly hurried around her room in search of a mirror. After running about the whole upstairs she balled up her hand and clenched her teeth together in rage.

"_Damn Kakashi…" _she thought acidly. She had momentarily forgotten that Kakashi removed all the mirrors saying that vampires always looked perfect anyway…what was the point of having one? He had also found the earth theories that reflection couldn't be seen hilarious and only removed them to further the stereotype.

Pursing her lips she quickly rushed to her closet, pulling out a gaudy turtle neck shirt companied by a skirt to even out the unflattering shirt. She could only hope it didn't look as awful as she thought. Suppressing a groan she hurried down to Kakashi, stopping at the bottom step her thoughts disappearing once again to last night. The magic of his touch, the lose of self control. Sakura smiled softly at the thought of his lips against hers and she closed her eyes in thought.

Kakashi's voice interrupted it all, "What on earth are you doing Sakura?" Sakura jumped, her face startled and then turning stoic as she glared at him.

"N-nothing! Just…" Sakura pursed her lips as she pushed passed him, "…shut up and let's go!" Sakura pushed against Kakashi as she passed him. Sakura gritted her teeth as she banished her thoughts, the process made her chest ache and her scar heat up.

* * *

Sasuke growled and grumbled as he swatted Naruto's hand. Naruto crossed his arms as he hunched over and poked Sasuke's sleeping form again.

"Come on, Sasuke!" he shifted, "The gates are almost open and you're _still _in bed!"

Sasuke opened his eyes, glancing up at his blue eyed friend. He narrowed his eyes, "I'm up. Go."

Naruto's lips twitched before he grunted, "Okay, geez, I didn't think I'd ever be up before you…"

Sasuke rolled off his bed and onto his feet, growling once again at Naruto. Naruto chuckled before letting himself out, via the window. Sasuke grumbled a few incoherent words before stumbling to the bathroom. It was unusual to feel so beat and tired. He felt like a human with a massive hang over, his head pounded, his blood pulsed wildly, and a portion of his skin felt strangely cool.

Whilst contemplating, his brother Itachi rounded the corner and Sasuke bumped into him. Itachi stared down at his brother, "You are still here?" he stated more than asked.

Sasuke glanced away, scoffing, "Overslept." he shrugged, idly staring at his feet.

Itachi continued to stare, "Don't make the same mistake again." he simply told him as Sasuke side stepping to head to the bathroom. Itachi furrowed his brows in the slightest before continuing on his way. Something was wrong, but he couldn't quite place his finger on it…yet.

Sasuke splashed water on his face before briefly glancing at his face in the mirror. His onyx eyes immediately landed on the scar placed on his once smooth and flawless skin. His finger tips ran across the scar on his chest, he felt it cold against warmth. What could have caused a _scar _for a werewolf? He didn't remember any _eventful_ fights that he participated in. As he stared at it for a while, the recollection of memories flooded his mind at once and his eye's widened with shock.

"Dammit." he muttered, smacking his hands on the sink creating a small crack to run across the marble structure. Sasuke felt his breath start to increase, more so in rage than anything else. His hands gripped the cracked sink, clutching the sides that his fingers were creating holes.

How could he possibly have done that? Or even more, how could he have forgotten that? Sasuke faintly licked his lips, her taste still lingered. Leaning his head back, he closed his eyes as he let out a deep sigh. His eyes opened almost immediately and he shook his head, trying hard to clear his mind. But much to his dismay, her image still lingered...just as strongly as her taste.

* * *

"…what do you think, Sakura?"

The pink haired vampire stared absently at the chalkboard in front of her. Her lips parted slightly as she took an unnecessary breath and then her eyes closed slowly, before opening them into half laddened slits. Sakura's eyes hazed slightly with the memory that she tried hard to escape when finally Ino slammed her hand on her desk.

Sakura lazily raised her eyes to the blonde girl in front of her. She raised her eyebrows and leaned forward on her elbows. "What?" she asked, as calmly as she could. She had done a wonderful job of hiding her thoughts, but she just couldn't push it completely away from her mind.

Ino sighed, "I asked you a question." she crossed her arms as she glared down at her friend.

Sakura tried to rack her brain for said question, tried hard to rewind their conversation but she couldn't remember. Sakura furrowed her brow slightly. That was odd. She had never had trouble going back to a conversation she zoned out on. There was _always_ that information inside her head of the subject, but not this time. Especially with Ino purposefully blocking her mind.

Sakura sighed, "Sorry…I'm zonked." Leaning her head down, she let her locks tumble over her face.

Ino rolled her head back, "Geezus, Sakura. I don't think I've ever seen you so out of it before!" Rocking back on her heels, Ino placed her hands on her hips. "What I was asking was that do you think the werewolves are up to something?"

Sakura blinked and shook her head quickly, "No." she bite her lip when Ino raised her eyebrows skeptically. Making sure to calm herself, she answered again, "_No_." Sakura made sure it was slower and more natural sounding.

Ino shrugged, pushing the thoughts away. Sakura pulled at the turtle neck slightly and Ino's gaze returned with a haughty smile. Sakura managed to catch the look in the corner of her eye and Sakura glared. "What?" she snapped, lacing her fingers together as calmly and nonchalantly as possible.

Ino leaned forward on Sakura's desk, "Where were you last night?" Sakura felt a cold shiver run up and down her spine and she straightened it.

"Nowhere…I mean, at home." she rolled her shoulders back and glanced away. Ino stared at her, giving a small hum before breaking into a sigh.

"Really now?" she asked, buffing her nails on her shirt. "I called you. Kakashi said you were out."

Sakura's mouth twitched slightly. _So he knows…? _"Well, of course…I was clearing my head. Fresh air." Sakura's fingers tapped lightly on her desk. "You can't seriously expect me to just stay home all hours of the night, do you?"

Ino opened her mouth but the teacher walked in at the moment. Sakura graciously thanked the teacher mentally for walking in when he did. Ino was getting suspicious and she could already see her friend try to rip the high neck shirt off to search for anything out of the ordinary.

Sakura leaned her head back a little bit and flashed a haughty smile at Ino. Ino glared at her friend, pouting her bottom lip in protest. Sakura's emerald eyes traveled from her to the teacher in front, he seemed frustrated, like any of the other vampires in the class.

He leaned forward on his desk, a gleam in his overly huge spectacles before he smirked wickedly. Lifting up a stack of papers he uttered the word that held the same fear for both worlds, "Pop Quiz."

* * *

"C'mon, Sasuke. Please?"

Sasuke glared over his shoulder, his right hand slowly and discreetly tugging at his shirt. How was it that he was suddenly freezing in his long sleeve shirt?

"I said no." he glanced back.

Naruto glared, "What the hell is up with you?" he stuffed his hands into his pants pockets, "You're all…_noooo_."

"I'm just done with that crap, alright?" Sasuke shook his head, "It's not even worth it anymore."

Naruto sighed, throwing his head back. "Aaagh, Sasuke…! You're so…passive now! Iruka's speech didn't seriously turn you about, _did _it?"

Sasuke snorted, "Hardly." He winced slightly, it was a sudden pulse as his blood pulsed even more faster. He glanced over his shoulder at Naruto, "Just shut up." he seethed, clenching his teeth.

Naruto glared back forcefully, "Bastard, what did I do?"

Sasuke stopped and placed his forehead into his palms. His fingers pulled lightly at his raven hair before he blew out an exhausted sigh.

_What was that rule again…?_

Sasuke's eyes widened suddenly. His onyx eyes darted around before he glanced to Naruto who pouted angrily behind him. "What did you say?" he asked, rather quietly.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "I _said_ that you're acting really weird lately…are you sick or something?" Naruto leaned away from Sasuke, "Dude if ya are, don't aim towards me or so help me I will kill you!"

Sasuke shot a glared at Naruto before he turned away and shook his head. He closed his eyes tightly in thought. "_What was that_?"

_Oh damn, why can't I remember the lessons? _

Sasuke stared all around, Naruto's babbling becoming just that. His words no longer made any sense and all he could hear was that pesky but enticing female voice.

_Why can't I remember what we learned! _

Why was he hearing her thoughts? Was she nearby? Sasuke spun in place, his sniffed the air slightly to try and pick up her scent but he smelled none. He glared at the vampires that passed by, gave blank expressions to fellow kin. He snubbed Naruto's questions as he continued to speak.

_Ugh, damn him, damn this pain, damn this gaudy turtle neck, damn werewolves, and…DAMN POP QUIZZES! _

The mental shout along with his own thoughts and emotions was too much for Sasuke. He reeled backwards, his hand flew out in front of him and hit the wall upside him. "Shut up, shut up, _shut UP_!" he bellowed, his chest heaving suddenly. His eyes darted around the hallway, Naruto's face the first one he caught in his vision. Naruto's bright blue eyes were tinged in amber color and were wider than usual, but even as his face held a mix of shocked and worried, his teeth were bared and his body rigid, ready for action.

Sasuke shifted his gaze to the others that were nearby, the fellow students who stopped in the hall to stare. Vampires glared and their lips drawn back to reveal their fangs, a small hiss from a few while his fellow kin stared with anxious expressions, curious to his outburst.

Naruto took slight notice to the others and was the first to recover. He shifted his body to them all and growled, "G-go on, get! Nothing to see here!" Slowly the few in the hall continued on with their own business, a few glared before leaving them.

Naruto glared and turned to face Sasuke who strangely still looked about the place blankly. Suddenly Sasuke's hand flew up to chest, his scar burned. Or rather cooled strongly against his warm skin, he winced slightly and Naruto flinched, glaring.

"What the hell is going on Sasuke?" he asked.

Sasuke looked at Naruto, finally seeing him now. "I'm…okay." he answered, pushing off the wall he found himself leaning on. "It's nothing."

Naruto narrowed his eyes at Sasuke, watching him slightly stagger down the hall a bit before regaining his confident stride again. Naruto shook his head, "Nothing, huh? Pfft, my ass…"

* * *

Sakura's pencil snapped between her fingers. She gasped lightly staring down at her blank sheet of paper. She gasped once again when the teacher came by and swept it from her.

"But I'm not-" Sakura bit her tongue, the burning of her scar on her neck made her stop. How had she managed to zone out for nearly forty five minutes of class time? The teacher hesitated only slightly when he briefly scanned her paper. He stared down at her, lowering his voice as if it couldn't be overheard by the other vampires.

"Are you…_ill,_ Sakura?" he hesitated on the word. Illness was not uncommon among vampires, but it was rare-with obvious symptoms.

Sakura stared blankly ahead, shaking her head softly a no. The teacher pressed his lips in a thin line and turned, the gleam in his eyes were evident to Sakura. _This will not look good on your grades. _Sakura closed her eyes slowly and shook her head to try and clear her thoughts. Perhaps it was just a daydream, a trick…a nightmare. She opened her eyes to find her broken pencil still laying in front of her.

"What is wrong with me?" she whispered lightly. Sakura's fingers stretched out and clasped the desk's edge. The longer she dwelled on the subject, the more her fingers began to tense around the desk's edge until finally she heard a snap come from the wooden desk. A long crack ran down the center of the dark mahogany wood.

"Sakura!"

Sakura turned to Ino who raised her eyebrows. Sakura quickly lifted her hands from the desk and sighed, "I must not feel well…" she mumbled softly. Slowly standing up, Sakura trudged to the front desk of the teacher. "I'm going to Nurse Shizune…"

The teacher stared at her for the longest time before giving a brief nod. "Go along." he glanced at Ino, "Stay linked, in case anything happens." he told her. Ino gave curt nod in agreement before giving Sakura another confused glance.

"_What's going on with you?" _

Sakura cringed at the thought that seemed amplified by a thousand, before she glared at her, _"I have a headache, would you mind?" _With that angry response, Sakura turned and walked out the door in a huff.

Something had to be wrong. Hearing voices, feeling heated, the sudden pain and going blank. Tests were her thing! She was the smart one, the one who could do tests in her sleep…

Sakura's pace quickened, she had to find out what was wrong. Sakura pushed away the remaining link to Ino, she had to keep her thoughts to herself. She couldn't possibly let on that something happened, much less give her incentive to search her mind for some clue. What had happened last night had to be kept a secret!

"_It must be his blood." _she thought, once the link was closed. _"It has to be his fault!"

* * *

_

"Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"Will you slow down?"

"Hn."

"Bastard! I said slow down and wait for me!" Naruto took hold of Sasuke's arm, suddenly Sasuke spun on Naruto and shoved him away from him.

"_Don't touch me_." he hissed angrily. Naruto staggered backward, reliving what happened only last period.

Naruto glared, brushing himself off. "What the hell is wrong with you?" he growled back, his eyes flickering dangerously and echoing Sasuke's. "All I'm trying to do is make sure you don't get screwed with because obviously you're too whacked to stay alert!"

Sasuke bared his teeth at him, "I don't need your help!" he uttered, "It's nothing…!" Sasuke rolled his eyes skyward and rolled his shoulders back. "I just…don't feel well."

"Obviously." snorted Naruto, "I mean, you're almost as emotional as those human female bimbos." Sasuke glared hard at Naruto and he chuckled, "You see what I mean?"

Sasuke ran a hand through his raven hair, scratching his head and feeling the scar burn. "I'm going to the nurses." he murmured, "I need to rest."

"Why don't you just go home?" asked Naruto, "You know they only have those damned blood sucker nurses, are they really going to let you just rest?"

Sasuke sighed, "It would be just great if I could go home, but I'm not going to piss off my brother again…"

Naruto huffed but gave a soft nod. "Cha yeah. I get ya. Anyway, hope you feel better." Sasuke shrugged as he trudged off to the nurses. Naruto watched him walk away before huffing softly to himself again.

"Bastard."

* * *

"Hmm…" Shizune tsked softly, tapping her pen to the clipboard. "You vitals are fine, as fine as a vampires can get sweetie…"

Sakura's jaw tightened suddenly, "Just tell me what's wrong…I can take it Shizune! Give it to me straight!"

Shizune looked puzzled for a moment at Sakura's words, regaining her composure she shook her head once again. What was going on with Sakura that she disagreed with her otherwise? The burning look in her emerald eyes made Shizune even more confused and a bit intimidated. It was like she was just waiting for the bomb to go off in her mind. Shizune shifted her gaze to her clipboard that had Sakura's medical records-human and now.

Shizune exhaled a breath, "No, Sakura." she murmured, taking the chance to look up at her unrelenting eyes that scorched the clipboard she held. "There is _nothing_ wrong with you…" They both knew it was rare to see a vampire fall ill of some sort. Especially one so young.

Sakura gritted her teeth, pounding her fists against the small med bed she sat on. "DON'T LIE!" she cried, Sakura could feel the sting of invisible tears that could never be shed, but she pushed the human emotion away and replaced it with a soft sigh to calm herself. "Just…please tell me what's wrong with me…" she whispered. "Kakashi will tell me anyway…someone will have to tell me!"

Sakura glanced down at the small indents she made upon the bed she sat on. "Is it some new vampire illness…? Or am I slowly…_deteriorating_?" Sakura winced as she mentioned that…the official death to a vampire. _Maybe that's what happens when vampires blood bond with werewolves, perhaps that was why there's so much dispute behind both races! _Sakura tensed, feeling rage fill her body once again.

Shizune sighed softly, recovering quickly from her blow up. "Sakura, you're perfectly alright. No illness or impending death…" She lifted a hand to Sakura's shoulder, "I'm curious as to why you would suddenly think so…"

Sakura stared at her with a guilty look, then looked down at her feet. She knew that Shizune would not let up or even let her leave without confiding in her. Her emerald eyes looked up at Shizunes and she gave a weak smile at her. She could trust her. Sakura had no doubt that she could. But even so, it seemed ridiculous and shameful to admit. Sakura's hand uncurled from her fist and placed it on her chest, over her dead heart.

"It hurts…" she whispered softly, looking off. "It hurts where my heart is suppose to be…"

Shizune stared at Sakura, her eyebrows furrowed at her words. Shizunes hand drifted to her own heart and gave a faint nod, "Mmm, alright." she whispered, "I think I know what's going on Sakura. It's-"

Before she could finish what she was saying, there was a knock on the door and Sakura tensed, wiping any hint of vulnerability from her face. Shizune gave a sympathetic smile to Sakura, "It's nothing to worry about," she reassured as she moved towards the door. "I'll explain when I'm done with this next student."

Sakura gave a faint nod. Sakura watched and listened as a petite werewolf nurse, one Sakura had started to see since her prank on the wolves, talk to Shizune. Both didn't seem to mind one another, as Sakura noticed. Sakura furrowed her eyebrows and glared once again when the name she dispised most came up.

Shizune nodded, "Of course…not at all! Send him in." Shizune smiled politely and closed the door before turning to Sakura. "If you don't mind, Sakura, you can move to the patient beds." Shizune pointed to the door off to the right that led to multiple beds for those "sick" kids who needed their rest. As impractical as it was to have one, occasionally your average vampire needed some extra sleep from lack of feeding.

Sakura gave a nod, wanting to put some distance before he walked in. Shizune gave her another smile and began to do the sterilzation clean on the medical bed. Before Sakura even took two steps away from Shizune and the bed, the door open and his scent filled her nostrals.

It burned and lingered, her body tensed as she glanced sideways at none other than Sasuke. Sasuke tensed only slightly at the sight of her, her smell tingled his senses and made the hair on his skin stand up. He had to admit he liked the feel, he couldn't help but smirk. Sakura glared at his smirk, her emerald eyes finally making contact with his.

As soon as their eyes locked, their scars throbbed at the same time. As a reflex, they both reached to their individual scars. Sakura felt her breath come to her in small doses, almost as if she needed to do something as irrational as breathing.

Shizune glanced between the two, smiling to herself before interrupting. "Sasuke, if you would sit over here please."

Sasuke blinked and broke the strange connection, he tried to act casual again. Shrugging and giving a small noise that he heard her. Quickly, Sakura took the momentary lapse to rush into the other room. Once inside, she shut the door harder than she intended to. Sakura closed her eyes and shook her head.

"_What is he doing to me?" _she thought to herself.

"…_fate is going to play games with you Sakura. Just you wait." _

Sakura's eye twitched when she remembered Kakashi's words. "Stupid! There's no way he can be right." Sakura paused, furrowing her eyebrows and letting her hand touch her neck_, "Right?" _

* * *

**a/n: I'm sorry once again for the delay. Thank you for reading, pretty please review! Also, sorry if it seemed shorter than the last! (I'm working hard on the next chapter! Hopefully won't leave you all waiting too long for the next chappie!) Thanks again! **

**-Til next time.  
**


End file.
